The Uniting Key
by Silver Scarfed Ventus
Summary: The world's are in turmoil, as more and more start to dissapear. A child is chosen to be not just the key to connect them all, but the one to unite all worlds under one banner. Title may change
1. chapter 1

Hello Ladies and Germs! So I've had this idea, for quite a while and i figured why not, and wrote this! So, spoilers, there will be no smut, i may imply that there is a scene, but im not writing it. Also, this will not stick to just the disney universe. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Like zoinks Scoob! WRONG SHOW!

The world was at one point, blanketed by light, where all prospered, and the only saddness was the passing from this world to the next. But, as one sage foretold, this world could not last. The great Keyblade war, shattered the world into pieces. Regaining the balance. Yin, and Yang. Light and dark, must stay equal, and when the worlds remain unblanaced for too long, the universe creates something, or someone, to regain the balance. The keyblade masters of old were once this force. Protecting the worlds, the light, while keeping the darkness in check.

But over time, their teachings were corrupted, into destroying all darkness. And so, the worlds created the new balance. The Overlord. A being of balance, that most see as evil. One who can unite the worlds under one banner, master both the light, and the darkness.

Our story, begins not with a happy go lucky child, nor with three champions. This story, begins with a death.

"I know we've had our differences Xehanort, but I thank you for attending our Master's burial." Eriqus stated. "We both treasured the Master, much more than we both care to admit." Xehanort stated, his brow showing deep thought. "His body is prepared." Came a deep voice from the archway. Both Keyblade weilders turned and saw a large man with a graying short beard. "Master Yen Sid." They exclaimed. Yen Sid shook his head. "He has requested thst you, Eraqus, shall continue the legacy of our kindred." The wizard said, before ushering the two into the building.

"How did this happen?" Xehanort asked. "Our enemy tried to invade the Land of Departure." Eraqus explained. "This Overlord is either very arrogant, or very powerful." Xehanort said, rubbing his goatee. "Indeed. I fear that if we do not come together once again, the worlds will fall permanently." Yen Sid said. Eraqus's eye widened, while Xehanort's furrowed.

"Then we must bolster our forces, and defeat this beast." Xehanort stated. "Have you found the homeworld of this man?" Eraqus asked.

"I believe so. I may also have contacted a group of warriors who will join us in this battle."

Meanwhile.

"Brother. Come forward." A deep, gravely voice spoke. A tall, muscular man stepped into the light. "Yes my lord?" The Brother asked. "You must leave this place. Take what you need, and Gnarl will open the portal for your escape." The Overlord stated. "Why my lord?" He asked. "I fear our retreat at the Land of Departures put into effect the end of my reign. I may die, but i will ensure our bloodline does not, in hope's of the next Overlord being of our line." The Overlord explained. His brother nodded in sadness before approaching the Overlord. "I'll see you in the next world Brother." He said before going to his chambers.

"Evil always finds a way master." The elderly minion said. "Yes, it truly does. Gnarl, prepare the portal for my brother. I will see to our defences."

"Do you know where i will be sent Gnarl?" The man asked. "A small world, one of ocean and islands. Very out of the way, and no way of tracking you." Gnarl explained. "Good to know." The man said before approaching the portal. "Gnarl... i know you don't think highly of me. Or my brother in fact, but i wish to thank you, for imparting the lessons and knowledge you have upon us." The man said. "Ignis. I still think you should have been picked as the Overlord. Now go, continue the line." Gnarl said. Ignis nodded before stepping threw the portal. "Insufferable brat." Gnarl smirked.

Six years later.

"Push honey." Ignus said. "YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" His wife yelled. "Yes dear." The man said, nursing his hand. "WAAAAAAAH!" A baby cried. "It's a boy!" The nurse said. "Congratulations Ignus, Nami." The doctor said. Nami held her baby in a blanket to her chest. She baby already asleep. "What shall we name him?" She asked before the baby yawned and opened his eyes. They were a piercing blue, like looking into the sky. "How about Sora, just like his eyes." Ignis suggested. "I like it. Our little Sora."

Four years later.

"In your hand, take this key." A tall man said to Rikku. Ignis watched from the docks. "Sora, go grab Rikku." Ignis said. _A keyblade._ _It seems my brother really did fail. I must prepare Sora._ Ignis thought.

The next day. "Alright Sora. Let's go outside, I want you to see something." Ignus said to his son. "Sure dad." Sora said following his dad. Outside sat a straw figurine, and a large log. "What are these for Dad?" Sora asked. "These, are to start your training with." Ignis explained. "Training?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I want to teach you the way of the sword." Ignis explained. Sora's eye's lit up. "Really!?" Sora asked. "Yes. Now take this." Ignis said, throwing Sora a small wooden sword. "This, is your Bokken. It will teach you how to handle a sword." Ignis explained. The rest of the day Father and son trained. "Not that I'm upset by you spending time with your son, but why train him to wield a sword?" Nami asked. "You remember my past yes?" Ignis asked. Nami nodded, having been told about his life before he asked her to marry her.

"Yes. Why does that matter?" Nami asked worriely. "I saw a keyblade wielder today. He did some sort of Ritual with Sora's friend, Rikku. There's no saying what will happen. I just want him to be prepared for the future." Ignis said. Nami smiled before kissing her husband. "That sounds so noble of you." She said before the went to sleep.

Ten years later, current time.

"Why am I... falling?" Sora asked himself. All his surroundings were dark, yet he could see himself. "Don't be afraid." A voice said from the darkness. "Whose there!?" Sora demanded. "A memory, or maybe, what i once was." The voice spoke. "Sora? Is that you?" A new voice spoke before a bright light envoloped the teen. When he could see again, he was standing upon a large stain glass pillar. "Where... am I?" He spoke aloud. He looked at the mural in the glass.

The mural depicted a very yin yang style picture. On one half, a dark gauntlet with a white gemstone. The other, a white flame with black accents. In the middle, a strange key shaped blade, made of black and white metal. "Quite the weapon, isn't it?" A voice said behind Sora. Said boy whirled around to see two armored figures standing on either side of the mural.

"Who are you two?!" Sora demanded. "I, am a memory, or maybe the very essence of my being, put into spirit form." The older figure said. "That explains nothing." Sora said. "Haha, very good. I am your late uncle. Otherwise known as the Fifth Overlord. He on the other hand, is very different than i am."

The other armored figure stepped slightly forward. "Hello Sora. It's been quite a while since last we met." The teen stated. "Your voice. It sounds familiar." Sora said. "I should hope so. I've been with you for many years now." The teen stated. "Wait, are you... the heart that i helped as a child?" Sora asked. "Bingo. I'm Ventus, wielder of the Keyblade. At least I was, until I fell into a deep slumber." Ventus explained.

"Why did you fall asleep for so long?" Sora asked. "Well you see, many years ago, a powerful keyblade wielder by the name Xehanort. He split me into two people, one of light, the other of darkness. He then pitted us against each other in battle, forging the ultimate keyblade, known to some as the kyeblade. When we fought, we assimilated back together, and my heart was shattered once more. I came here, a refugee of war. and rested till my heart was healed. But I could not leave your heart, as you had forgotten me." Ventus explained. "I'm sorry. What happened to your body?"

"It's hidden in the Land of Departure, a world quite far from here, as it has changed into a place known as Castle Oblivion. My friend Aqua, a person you've met, brought me there before confronting Xehanort once more." Ventus explained. "I kinda remember that. She has blue hair, wears a kinda dress thing?" Sora asked. "That's her. There's also Terra. Big guy, long brown hair, wears tan and red clothes." Ventus described. "I saw him, but I didnt talk to him. He talked to my friend Rikku." Sora explained. Ventus nodded.

"So I know why Ventus is here, but why are you here?" Sora turned to the Overlord. "As I said, I am your Uncle. I am also the Overlord." Sora's uncle stated. "You keep saying that, but what is the Overlord?" Sora asked. "The Overlord is much like the Keyblade masters of old, and yet, quite different as well. We Overlords are tasked by the worlds themselves to maintain the balance between light and darkness. Ventus, what were the teachings laid down by your master?" The Overlord asked.

"Master Eraqus taught us always be on guard of the darkness within ourselves, and to always be wary of anyone claiming to understand the darkness." Ventus stated. "So it seems Eraqus became even more chained to the light since we last crossed blades." The Overlord stated. "You fought the master?" Ventus asked.

"I also killed his master. Not my best idea. I myself did not maintain the balance quite well, falling more towards the darkness than i did the light. But maybe that was what the worlds intended. Anyway, enough philosphy. I am here to test you, Sora, my nephew, to see if you're worthy to claim the throne as the next Overlord. Brandish your armor and weapon." The Overlord said, pulling out a large axe.

Sora thought for a moment before he was enveloped in a gray light. As it dulled, Sora wore a white cloak like armor. It has a guard over the right side of his neck that trailed down his arm till his elbow. It was somewhat organic in nature, being able to flow freely. His right arm had a bit more armor, going halfway up his upper arm. The cloak stopped a bit before his knees, protecting most of his body. His lower body was protected by a pair of dark grey Hakama pants, with black martial arts sandles. In his hand was a reverse gripped Katana.

"You look like quite the champion for balance." The Overlord said. "I guess he gets the reverse grip from me." Ventus said with a laugh. "Now, come at me with everything you've got." The Overlord said before charging at Sora. Sora dodged to the left before jumping backwards to avoid an earth crushing blow. Sora spun and slashed, being parried by the axe. "Not bad, but you still need a lot of work to be able to fulfill your destiny." His Uncle stated. "Parry! Parry! Thrust! Thrust! Dodge!" The Overlord yelled. "Lets see what you do now." He said before conjuring a fireball and hurled it at his nephew. Sora raised his blade and with a swift turn of his katana redirected the fireball. The Overlords fire like eyes widened. "Oh. Good job." The Overlord said. "Now what?" Sora asked. "Lets see how you do with ranged weapons."

The Overlord then summoned a bladed chain. The chain slamed on the ground, shooting sparks everywhere. He spun the chain around his head, scraping the ground as he sped towards his nephew. Sora grabbed his sheath with his spare hand, throwing it at his uncles hands. His uncle had to change tactics and maneuver his hands out of the way. This gavd Sora enough time to charge his uncle, katana in hand. With the sudden change of pace, the Overlord

found himself staring down the edge of Sora's Katana. "Very good Nephew. I've seen enough."

The Overlord said before the chain vanished and a wave of energy dispelled Sora's armor and Katana. "You have much to learn, but are at an acceptable level. Now Sora, When you arrive at our homeworld, find a minion named Gnarl, he will teach you from here. And, as every Overlord has had, you get this." His Uncle said before taking off his gauntlet. "This is the oldest artifact of our family. The gauntlet has .any abilites for you to use, but I'll leave them up to you to figure out." His Uncle said handing him the gauntlet.

To his suprise the gauntlet turned metalic black, while the gemstone turned from a sickly yellow to snow white. The gauntlet then reformed itself around his hand, forming a fingerless glove. "Not bad." Sora said with a smile. "Alright. Time for me to pass from this world to thr next. Last longer than I did kid." the Overlord said before vanishing into the darkness. Sora then turned to Ventus. "So what now?" Sora asked. "Now, I test you." Ventus said, summoning his keyblade. "Another fight?" Sora asked. "Nope. I am testing you to see if your heart's strong enough to weild the Keyblade." Ventus said before approaching Sora. He held the Keyblade in his hand, and offered it to Sora. Upon grabbing it, a flash of white shone. Ventus nodded before saying, "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, the through this simple act of taking, it's weild you shall one day be. And you shall find me, friend, when you need it most. No world will contain you, only the light of your destiny will you follow. So long as you champion your friends before yourself." Ventus spoke.

With another flash of light, Sora help in a reverse grip, the same keyblade from the mural. "Two become one." Sora said. "A bit different than the traditional oath, but like that keyblade it suits you." Ventus said. "Are you going to fade as well?" Sora asked. "Nope. I'm stuck with you till we retrieve my body, and even then i may not be able to leave." Ventus said. "Oh yeah, try not to hurl on the way down." Ventus said before a flash of light and he was gone. "What did he mean DOOOOOOWN!!!?" Sora yelled as he plummeted threw the pillar.

Sora slowly opened his eyes to wince at the bright light before yawning and blinking again. "Whoa!" Sora yelled as a face suddenly appeared in his face. "I thought I might find you snoozing down here, Sora you lazy bumm." The Girl laughed. "Yeah yeah Kairi." Sora said standing up. He then noticed his hand. "So it wasn't just a dream." He whispered. "Whoa, cool glove Sora! Where did you get it?" Kairi asked. "Family heirloom." Sora said simply. "Hey, you two done lazing around? The raft's not gonna finish itself." Riku stated. "Actually, I need to talk to my dad about something. I'll be back in an hour or two." Sora said with a smile.

"Hey dad, you home?" Sora asked. "Outback Sora!" Ignis yelled. "Weren't you supposed to be at the island?" He asked his son. "Something came up. Two things actually." Sora said, causing his dad to stop what he was doing. Ignis then turned to his son. "What's up?" Ignis asked. Sora held up the gauntlet glove. Ignis's eye's widened. "Is that?" Ignis asked. "Yeah, Uncle came to me in a dream and tested my ability before giving me this." Sora explained. "And the other thing?" Ignis asked. Sora summoned his keyblade. "No way." Ignis said in disbelief. "Apparently I'm worthy to weild a keyblade, and bring the balance back in order." Sora said. "Of course. The stars, they've started to blink out. It must be why you were chosen now." Ignis hypothesised to himself.

"The stars have been dissapearing?" Sora asked. "Yes. These past few years the stars have slowly started to fade, before blinking out entirely. The balance must be upset, even more so then it use to." Ignis stated. "Your Uncle tried to fix it, but he succumbed to his inner darkness. causing more disbalance in the worlds. Since you are both the Overlord, and a keyblade wielder, it must mean you are needed more than ever." Ignis hyppthesised. "How will I master my light and darkness?" Sora asked. "Meditation, and more than likely a confrontation between you and your inner turmoil." Ignis said. Sora nodded his head before heading back to the island. "I hope you succeed where your uncle failed Sora, I really do." Ignis spoke to himself.

"Riku, Kairi! I'm back!" Sora yelled as he ran towards the raft. "There you are. I need you to collect a few things." Kairi said. For the rest of the day Sora, Kairi, and Riku collected materials to finish the raft. "How far do you think a raft will take us?" Kairi asked. "I don't know, but whatever we find will be worth it." Riku said. "Sora, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Sora asked, his train of thought lost. "You've been spacing out all day. Is everything okay?" Kairi asked. "Yeah, just a lot on my mind right now." Sora explained. "Well, what do you think of the raft?" Rikku asked. "I think, that no matter what happens to us, we should promise that we will stay friends, and that our destinys will always mix together." Sora said. The trio was silent for a time. "I guess you have been thinking a lot. Well, we should get some rest. We've still got provisions to get tomorrow." Kairi said.

The next day was in fact spent with packing and collecting. "Lets see, mushrooms, where can they be." Sora said, entering the cavern. As Sora got to the main cavern, he noticed something different than usual with the strange door. "A Keyhole?" Sora asked. Indeed, where once was but a wooden surface, now housed a large yellow keyhole. Before Sora could study it further, someone kicked a rock against the wall. "Whose there?" Sora asked. He scanned the room before finding a cloaked figure in the shadows. "Reveal yourself." Sora demanded. "I've come to see the door." The figure said, walking from the shadows. "This door?" Sora asked. "Indeed. But what do you know of it." The figure asked. "Why do you want to know." Sora asked. "One who knows nothing can learn nothing." The figure said before vanishing back into the shadows. _I got a bad feeling about this._ Sora thought before grabbing the mushrooms and leaving the cave.

"At least after we leave I know I can always come back here." Kairi said, staring at the sunset. "Yeah, This place will always be my hometown." Sora responded. "Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!" Kairi said, freaking Sora out. "What's gotten into you Kairi?!" Sora asked. "Just kidding! I couldn't do that to Riku." Kairi said with a laugh. "Never change Kairi." Sora said before joining her.

That night. "Huh." He sighed, thinking of Kairi. "Hm?" Sora said noticing something out his window. "Ah! A storm! The raft will be ruined!" Sora said before changing. "Sora! Come down here." His dad yelled. He glanced at the window before running downstairs. "What's up dad?" He asked "This storm. It's unnatural. Suit up before you head out." Ignis said, his eye's not leaving the window. Sora was suprised his dad knew he planned on leaving, but he recovered before running back upstairs to changed. When he came back he saw his father in his own armor and his mother sitting at the table. "Sora. Whatever is happening to the worlds must be happening here. It's time for you to forge your own path. I don't know what will happen to us." Ignis said. His mom stood up and walled over to Sora before hugging him. "I love you, my little Sora." She said, tears falling down her face. "I love you too mom." Sora said before walking to the door. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Sora. I'm proud of you. Now go!" Ignis said before unsheathing his sword. Sora smiled before running to his boat. "Come get some you bastards." Ignis said.

"Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" Sora discovered. A shadow appeared from the ground, right next to him. "What the heck is that thing?" Sora asked. The shadow jumped at him, claws ready to strike before Sora raised his katana to strike. The sword struck it's target, but only fazed the strange beast. "No good. I may have to use the keyblade." Sora thought aloud. He sheathed his katana and summoned the keyblade. Five more shadows phased from the ground. "These things have a liking for the Keyblade it seems." Sora said before he effortlessly cut through each of them. "Much better. Now to find Riku and Kairi." Sora said before running off for their usual place.

"Riku! We've got to go!" Sora yelled. "No Sora! Can't you see? This may be our only chance to leave!" Riku yelled. "We may never see our friends and family again, but it's worth it! I'm not afraid of the Darkness!" Riku yelled. Suddenly a field of darkness enveloped the ground. Riku held out his hand for Sora to join him. "What about Kairi? We can't leave her!" Sora yelled. "She's coming too!" Riku yelled. Dark tendrells started to wrap around Riku. "Quickly Sora, take my hand! The portal Won't stay open forever!" Riku said. Sora didn't budge. "I don't know what happened Riku, but this isn't you." Sora said unsheathing his Katana once more. Befre either could act, the shadows around Riku's feet converged upon him. swallowing Riku before dissapearing entirely.

"I have to find Kairi!" Sora said before he ran towards the waterfall. "What is this?" Sora asked. Before the cave entrance was a large ornate door. "Kairi better be in there." He said before opening the door. Inside it was much darker than normal, and a strange whirlwind like sound could be heard. "Kairi! Come on, we need to leave!" Sora yelled. Kairi turned around slowly. She looked quite pale to Sora, and her eyes were extremely dialated. "Sora." She said slowly before trying to reach out for him. The door behind her burst open, and a large gust of sand and wind shot out, sending Kairi flying towards Sora. He reached out to grab her, but she disappeared as he hugged her tight. He was then thrown out of the cave.

"What happened!?" Sora yelled. The whole island was gone, save for the piece of sand he was standing on and a few trees. Above him was a giant orb, ungelating and changing from maroon to purple every now and then. As Sora stood there in shock, a giant shadow rose from the ground. Sora summoned his Keyblade, only to see a sword swing threw the monster's arm. "Jump Sora! The Gauntlet should send you to the keep!" Ignis yelled. "Dad!?" Sora yelled in shock. Ignis ran up to his son before throwing him off the flying island. "DAAAAD!" Sora yelled. The last thing he saw was a giant hand slamming down on his father.

"Is it him?" A voice asked. "He has the gauntlet, and he came out of a portal." The voice said. "Set him down gently, he's just a boy! Much like Master Gromgard." It spoke once again. "Uhhhh." Sora groaned in pain. "Ah, he wakes." The voice said. Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by small gremlin like beasts. "Good morning Young Master."

There ya have it folks. Im super pumped for Kingdom hearts 3. And I know, this story doesnt take place in the other Overlord timelines, but I'm making it up as i go. Now, if you have a world idea, lay it on me via review, and it may just end up in the story. I bid you all adieu!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ladies and Germs. Welcome to chapter 2. Now i got some twists lined up for you, so go on ahead to read the story. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! I've got the madness! I've got it too! I've got cabin fevor! WRONG SHOW!

"Good morning Young Master." One of the Gremlins said. This one was much older than the others, and dressed more mysteriously. "Who are you?" Sora asked. "I am Gnarl, my lord." Gnarl said with a bow. "You are Gnarl? I was told you would teach me." Sora said standing up. "Yes my lord. May I know your name?" Gnarl asked. "I, am Sora, Son of Ignis and Nami. Nephew of the fifth Overlord." Sora stated. "Ah, I see now. Ignis completed his mission." Gnarl said. "And what has become of him if I may ask, Master Sora?" Gnarl asked. "I do not know. My world was being consumed by darkness when I left. I last saw my father being smashed by a giant shadow beast." Sora said sadly. The gremlins bowed their heads in loss.

"At least he left for the next world in battle. Like a true Warrior." Gnarl said. "Yes. He and my mother will be reunited in the next world." Sora said. "So it seems times are very dire. Much more so than I feared." Gnarl said, stroking his beard. "What do you mean Gnarl?" Sora asked. "I have been the advisor for every Overlord that has existed my lord. I have never seen the events that have happened post your Uncle's defeat ever before." Gnarl explained. "Then this is grave news. By the way, Where are we?" Sora asked. They were currently in a large cavern, illuminated by torches, small cracks of sunlight, and a strange pulsating... thing.

"This is the last safe place I have found for us Master. Those blasted Keyblade wielders and those 'Hero's' Blasted the spire to ground after defeating your Uncle." Gnarl explained. "I hate to be the bearor of bad news, but." Sora said before summoning his own keyblade. The gremlins hissed and jumped back, while Gnarl looked at Sora curiously. "Interesting Young Master. You, a being of evil, weilding a keyblade yourself." Gnarl said. "I am no being of Evil. I am the being of Balance. I have been tasked with restoring the balance, and uniting all worlds under one banner." Sora explained. "Psha, every Overlord has been evil, and succumbed to their inner Darkness." Gnarl said. "Then I shall prove you wrong." Sora said.

"I will eat my shoe upon that day my lord." Gnarl said. "Back to program, Gnarl, please inform me of the current situation of our troops and our world." Sora said. Gnarl nodded before motioning to a group of gremlins. The beasts brought forth a map. "This map is of our entire world Young master. As you can see, it has split up much like the world was when the third Overlord was still in this world. There are a few groups and their territories. The humans, who have a large kingdom, take up the largest portion of the world. Then, there are the Elves. They have two kingdoms, both of woodlands. There are the Solaris Elves, and the Lunar Elves. They are allied, but are differnet. They hold the second biggest kingdom to the west."

"Next are the dwarfs. They hold the mountain range that divides our world. They are the third biggest kingdom. Next are the Halflings. They have a relatively small kingdom, but are quite prosperous because of the magic that enhances their crops. Fifth, is the grasslands to the north. They are ruled by different Orc chiefs who battle it out every once again to keep in tip top shape. And finally, where we are to the way south. This land is simply known as the Wilds. It is land that was set aside by all the kingdoms for all the other creatures of the world. There are about three towns here, ruled over by a governor, but this land has no ruler itself, and is the largest land in the world. These towns are filled with every race on the planet." Gnarl finished.

"Interesting, very interesting. And what of our troops and supplies?" Sora asked. "I am sad to say we are the weakest we have ever been. Every Minion Hive except for the brown's has been destroyed. And even then, the Brown's has ben damaged beyond repair." Gnarl said. "So you all are minions." Sora said. "Yes my lord. We are officially the minions." Gnarl said. "You said the other hives were destroyed? What were they like?" Sora asked. "Well, there were four tribes in total. The browns, your foot solder. The reds, flame retardent, and ranged. The greens, immune to poison, and assassins. And the blues, able to swim, and the healers of your army." Gnarl explained. "Hm. This is troubling to hear so much has been destroyed. What pray tell, does being damaged beyond repair, mean for the browns?" He asked. "Their numbers are much more limited. You may be able to summon, maybe 10 once you get all the totems."

"Is there anyway to build a new hive?" Sora asked. "Not with out a ludicrous ability of magic." Gnarl said. "So, no castle, no allies, very little magic, and very little warriors. This does not bode well for us." Sora said. "It seems so my lord. And your trying to conquer your darkness." Gnarl said. "Very true." Sora said in thought.

"I think, the first thing we should do, is scout out any potential allies. Not approach them yet, we need a base of operations before we can do that." Sora explained. "Then perhaps, the Orc tribes of the North? They respect strength, if you could defeat a few in battle, then you should gain their allegiance." Gnarl said. Sora nodded. "Gnarl, how did I end up here?" Sora asked. "Well Master Sora, the gauntlet has many abilites, one of which will transport you to your base of operations if you are off world." Gnarl explained. "Is there any say to see if my world survived?" Sora asked. "In the past we had the tower heart that could teleport us to places we have been, but the fourth destroyed it as a makeshift bomb. After that, your Uncle created the Portal, which acted much the same way, without all the other abilites the Heart had. If we could build a new portal, then we could use it to see if your home survived." Gnarl explained.

"How did my Uncle travel to other worlds then?" Sora asked. "He used the Darkness to create a pathway for him and the minions." Gnarl explained. "I have much to do then." Sora said. "Send a few minions out to hunt a deer, nothing more, nothing less. Only an ordinary deer, i dont want to upset the locals just yet. I am going to train." Sora said. "You heard him, you two, go catch a deer for our lord." Gnarl said.

Sora exited the cavern onto a cliff that led to a clearing in the woods, with a pond that led to a waterfall over the cliff. "At least we have fresh water." Sora said. "Indeed my lord." Gnarl said, appearing besides him. "Gnarl, what are you doing here?" Sora asked. "I must advise you, that is my purpose." Gnarl explained. "Very well then, you must be quite versed in fighting styles after so long." Sora said. "Indeed, I have seen, and trained every Overlord and Overlord wannabe for near four hundred years now." Gnarl said before rummaging around his sleeves. "Ah, here we are." Gnarl said, pulling out a scroll. "What is this?" Sora asked. "This is a spell. In the past, spells were in spell stones, allowing you to use them without memorization. But those were destroyed along with everything else." Gnarl explained.

"Memorize this, and the spell will be with you forever." Gnarl said, handing over the scroll. "Hm, the basic earth spell." Sora said. "Yes, this spell will send a chunk of rocks at your opponent." Gnarl explained. "Thank you for giving this to me Gnarl." Sora said. "You are most welcome. Now, I had some of the minions move some large stones for you to train on out here." Gnarl said. Indeed, there were three rocks, of varying sizes along the cliff edge. "Small, medium, and large, just what you need to train. What ever darkness that has been destroying the worlds has yet to reach here, so you will only face opponents from our world as of right now." Gnarl explained. For the next hour Sora honed his skills with his katana. "Very good my lord, but why not use the Keyblade?" Gnarl asked. "I am unsure of its effects on people. Besides, it's best to hone your skills with a weapon you know before starting a weapon you just gained." Sora said.

"It seems you really are Ignis's son. He was much better suited to be Overlord than your Uncle, but, it was not to be." Gnarl said. "I believe the deer is here my lord." Gnarl said, motioning to two minions. "Good, I haven't eaten since last night." Sora said sheathing his sword. "Do we have any knives?" Sora asked. The minions pulled out three badly kept knives. Two were rusted over, and the last was chipped and dinked. Sora took the chipped on and slowly cut the deer up. "Go prepare that skin for linin." Sora instructed to one of his four minions. He then started to prepare the meat. "Boyo, that's no way to prepare a meal."

And theres chapter two. If Sora is a bit different, its because of his raising. We've never seen Sora's dad before. I took advantage of this, so that his raising would be more strict, yet still the happy go lucky guy he was in the game. Also, Sora just watched his world get destroyed and his father possibly killed by a giant shadow. So he's a bit out of it right now. I bid you all adieu.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ladies and Germs! I will soon announce some of the other worlds soon. Any way, ON WITH THE SHOW! Tell me, does Mr. Krabs look, ANYTHING like that? WRONG SHOW!

"Boyo, that's no way to prepare a meal." Came a voice from behind them.

Sora whirled around, hand on his sword. There, in the cave opening, stood a very strange man. One, not of this world. "Who are you?" Sora demanded. The stranger was tall and bearish. He wore a strange sea faring outfit. His arm, leg, and eye were robotic.

"I be John Silver, chef and pirate boyo." Silver said, tipping his hat.

"And why are you on my world? And how did you find this place?" Sora asked. His hand never leaving his sword. Silver smiled before his robotic arm switched into a blade.

"I stopped here to restock me ship. Then I see a young lad training with a sword, and two beasties draggin a deer into this cave, you followin behind." Silver said. "So I thinks to me self, that boyo should be careful," He said, steppin a bit closer. "Don't want to get salmonella." He said with a laugh.

"So you stalked me? Add that to your resume." Sora said.

"Haha. Ye have nothin I be wantin to steal. Cept maybe your blade and armor, but i think its a tad small for me." Silver said with a smile. "No, I wanted to know what a lad and some beasties are doin way out here in a cave." Silver said.

"I doubt you know what the term means, but I am the current Overlord." Sora said.

"Ye be right, I have no idea what that means, except a fancy title boyo." Silver said.

"It means I am tasked with restoring the balance of the worlds, and to eventually bring them all under one banner." Sora explained. Silver's eyebrow rose.

"Thats a mighty high job ye be fixed with boyo. What's your first order of business." Silver asked.

"Either bolster my forces, or gain some allies. Then work on my base of operations." Sora explained.

"And how do ye plan to unite the worlds? Ive been to more than most think about in their life times." Silver said. "Well, my first goal was to reconquer this world. Every Overlord has had to conquer this world, I'd rather do so before I invade other worlds." Sora explained.

"Well, your goal is quite high, but so are the rewards. I'll give you an ally, and a ship, but only if ye beat me in a duel." Silver said, jumping at Sora. Sora blocked the sword with his katana. "Good block. But try this." Silver said, his sword changing to a pistol. He fired off three rounds, Sora blocking two and dodging the last.

Silver then charged forward, his arm changing back to a sword. Sora dodged and blocked Silver's attackes, before slamming his fist into the pirate's organic ear. "Ah." He grunted, loosing his flow. Sora quickly jumped over silver, slicing his shoulder. Silver slammed his fist into Sora's gut, knocking him back. "Earth!" Sora yelled, sending a large chunk of the ground flying at Silver. His eye's widened, before he attempted to jump out of the way. Sadly, his larger form, mixed with his robotic peg leg impeded his agility, causing him to be caught square in the hip with the stone.

"Ah, that hurt. I concede boyo, you are quite skilled." Silver said. He laid himself upon the ground, nursing his wounds. "If only I was a few years younger. I might 'ave beat ya." Silver said.

"Here, a potion." Sora said handing him the restorative.

"Thank ye lad. As I promised, I be your ally, and your captain. So, boyo, might I know the name of the boy who beat me?" Silver asked.

"Don't beat yourself up to much Silver. Had I any less skill, you would have won that fight. My name's Sora, and like I said, I am the Overlord, tasked with uniting the worlds under one banner, and restoring the balance between light and darkness." Sora said.

"Then we've got a lot of work ta do. Something be going on with the worlds. The stars be blinkin out, one by one. And strange beasties be prowlin around." Silver said.

"Beast's? Made of shadow?" Sora asked.

"Aye. I've seen enough of them to know they be trouble. How do ye know them?" Silver asked.

"My world was swallowed by the darkness, the shadows invaded before the whole world was swallowed." Sora said.

"Many a world has ended up this way. I've seen a fair share of them be destroyed as well." Silver said. His hand switched back to his knife. "Know, lets get that deer ready for cookin. And while we do that, tell me about this venture of yours." Silver said.

"Something is upsetting the balance, for a while it has. I have to conquer my inner darkness and light to help me fix the balance. Other than that, the only allies I have are you, and the few minions I have." Sora said, watching Silver.

"These beasties here are minions? Not very original are they?" Silver asked, slicing the meat with one of his arms attachments. "And the one with the glowin' rock? Who be he?" He asked.

"That's Gnarl, he's advised every Overlord there has ever been. He's a fountain of information." Sora explained.

"Sound's good. Everything we can get our hands on right now will be important to our success." Silver said, placing the meat over the fire. "It'll be a bit bland, no spices and all." He explained.

"So how about you tell me a bit about yourself Silver. If we are to be in this accord, I'm going to need a bit more than a fight to trust you." Sora explained.

"Haha lad, ye be right. I am John Silver. A pirate, for many a year. I've travelled to many a world, and lost quite a bit of myself in search of Flint's treasure. A treasure so large, there be a whole planet full of it. Or was, till it blew up, and the trust of a good friend of mine." Silver said, rubbing his metal arm.

"You hurt someone, very close to yourself, didn't you?" Sora asked.

"Aye, he's probably exploring the star ways at this point." Silver stared off into the distance.

"So tell me, how do we travel to other worlds?" Sora asked.

"Well, to know that information, ye need to know the factions in the universe. There are four, and are mostly allies. Each has their own way of traveling to the different worlds. The first be the United Galactic Federation. They have a few thousand worlds under their jurisdiction. They use very strange ships with no solar sails and use a process known as hyperdrive to quickly go from one world to the next. Next is the Coalition of worlds. This be where I'm from, we use solar cruisers to travel the worlds, using the rays of the suns to push us forward. Then there are the more, savage worlds. They are either uninhabited, or are not ready to use space travel yet. Finally, there be the shadows. They are the bane of all the worlds. They travel in ships made of Gummi blocks. Gummi blocks are strange materials created from the breaching of the world gates, and destruction of worlds. The shadows are what are eating the worlds, and the coalition and Federation are fighting them constantly. The shadows also have a strange way of travel between close worlds, coming and going from portals."

"That's a lot of information. I guess you've really been around the universe." Sora said with a grin.

"Aye, I've travelled me whole life. Ran across many worlds of wonder." Silver said.

"Silver, do you still have contacts of any friends or allies out there?" Sora asked.

"Aye, a few." Silver said.

"Do you know anyone with an extreme skill in magic?" Sora asked.

Silver's arm transformed into a strange form that only scratched his chin. "Hm, magic ey? Not magic, but I know someone who may have the location of a scientist. He's an outlaw though, and escaped imprisonment." Silver said. "Why do ye ask?"

"Come with me a moment." Sora said. They walked over to the damaged hive.

"What be this strange thing?" Silver asked.

"This is a minion hive. It's extremely damaged, and the other hives have been destroyed. The minions are the soldiers of every Overlord." Sora explained.

"There be only four of them beasties." Silver said.

"I know. That's why I need someone of great magic ability, they could fix the hive, and even recreate the old ones." Sora said.

"Well, let's eat. Need to keep our strength up." Silver said, grabbing the deer meat.

That night.

 _"Sora. Can you hear me?"_ Came a voice in Sora's head. Sora looked around. Silver was asleep on a mat, and the minions slept in a pile. Gnarl was nowhere to be seen.

"Ventus? Is that you?" Sora asked.

 _"Come to your mind."_ Ventus said before the connection went blank.

He knelt down, and started meditating. It took him about a half hour before he managed to re-enter his mind.

"What do you need Ventus?" Sora asked. Ventus was standing there, looking at something.

"Do you know her?" Ventus asked. Sora stepped forward and saw Kairi, passed out on the tile.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. When he tried to grab her, his hands went threw her body. "What's wrong? Why can't I grab her?" Sora asked.

"She's still recovering from the split." Ventus explained.

"The split?"

"Yes. Much like I was, she has fallen into a slumber to regain her strength from being forced from her body." Ventus explained.

"How long will she be out?" Sora asked.

"Hard to say. But since you knew each other before hand, and I can't feel any darkness in her, i would say soon." Ventus rubbed his chin. "Have you used your Keyblade yet?" He asked.

"No, I haven't." Sora said.

"Then let us change that." Ventus said, taking Sora's katana. He held it in a reverse grip.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Attack me." Ventus said calmly.

"What?"

"Attack me. Or your not getting your katana back." Ventus said, charging Sora. Sora summoned his Keyblade, and dodged as fast as he could. Ventus was faster though, and managed to leave a shallow cut in Sora's cheek. "Fight!" Ventus yelled, charging once again. Doing a flip Ventus slammed the katana into the ground. "Lesson one! Abilities. You have already learned a basic spell. But now you must learn to use your keyblade." He explained.

"Attack me, and find your first ability." Ventus said. With a burst of speed, he stabbed the katana towards Sora. Sora redirected the attack, before doing a flip, slamming his keyblade into Ventus. "Good! Use this ability to your advantage, and master it." Ventus said. Sora summoned some earth that shot at Ventus. He dodged, his attention focused on the rocks.

"Reverse strike!" Sora yelled, striking Ventus once again. Ventus flickered in and out of reality before reforming next to Kairi.

"Good. You are ready to continue your journey." Ventus said, throwing the katana back to him.

"Ventus, why didn't you summon your own Keyblade?" Sora asked.

"I've already passed on my keyblade to you. Once passed, the master must regain his Keyblade on his own, and the possibility of that is extremely slim." Ventus explained.

"So you're my Master?" Sora asked.

"In a sense yes. I have passed on my Keyblade to you, and I am within you, giving you council, and training. If you wish to see me as your master, then you can." Ventus explained.

"Very well. I will think on this, but now, I need to prepare for my journey out of the world." Sora said. The room became dark, and Sora drifted off to sleep.

The next day.

"Alright Boyo. What's yer plan for gaining allies?" Silver asked as they travelled to his ship.

"Well, I was thinking of traveling to a part of the world where a race known as Orc's live. According to Gnarl, they are a tribal society that values strength above all else. If I defeat them in battle, I may earn their respect." Sora said. Silver rubbed his chin.

"An interestin idea, but how likely are ye to succeed?" Silver asked.

"As of right now, not very likely. You would have a better chance than I would. According to Gnarl, only weapons are allowed in their fights, no magic. If I was stronger, I could probably take on one of the lesser tribes." Sora explained.

"Hm, well, yer body's not built for power. Speed be your best choice." Silver explained. "Not to say your not powerful, but your more suited to quick attacks that leave damage."

After fifteen minutes of walking threw the dense forest, they arrived at a clearing.

"Here we are." Silver said. He grabbed ahold of a few leaves before pulling, revealing a small, one sailed ship. "She be small, but a fast one she is." Silver said.

"What are our defences like?" Sora asked, studying the ship.

"Well, originally, this be nothin more than a life raft. But, I've modified it a bit. We've got a laserball cannon in front. An extra sail, and a extra small galley, under the floorboards." Silver said, lifting a barrel onto the ship. "Provisions. Don't want to go hungry do ye?" Silver asked with a laugh.

"So how far is this place we are going?" Sora asked, hopping aboard.

"Well now, with this ship, and the distance we need to go, about two days travel. That's if we dont encounter any shadows." Silver said. "Well boyo, off we go, shall we?" Silver asked, securing the sail. Sora nodded. John smiled before pulling the rope, and the sail opened up, collecting the energy from the sun. "We're outa here!"

Welp, I hope that was good for you guys. Next episode, Sora and Silver find this scientist, and maybe something else along the way. I bid you all adieu.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ladies and Germs! I hope you enjoyed Silver showing up. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! You're Welcome! WRONG SHOW!

"We should be safe for awhile. I didnt encounter any shadow beasties on the way here, but that could have changed." Silver said, looking at a 3rd dimensional compose. They had just left the Overlords world, and were traveling the cosmos, heading towards a space port. "I think we need ta have a conversation about the plan, and a few other things." Silver said. Sora looked over from the side of the ship.

"Alright, what are you thinking?" He asked.

"Well, ye be just a lad, albeit with exceptional training, but still just a lad. Ye probably don't know about the order of the worlds." Silver said. Seeing Sora's confusion Silver continued. "Every world runs on it's own time, in it's own little universe. Most don't even know there be other worlds out there. But there are a few things that are constant in every world. Magic, and technology. Very rarely will a world have both to extremely high levels. That's why there be a difference in ships and weapons between the Coalition and the Federation. The Coalition is one of the rare instances of high magic and technology. The Federation on the other hand, has a much lower magic, but much higher technology. Do ye follow so far?"

"I think so. It's pretty hard to have one with another in a balance. Correct?" Sora asked.

"Essentially. Gummi ships are a bit different though, they are technology made by the magic of worlds once their outer gates are broken." Silver explained. "Each world has it's own magic that connects it to the other worlds. It makes sort of a map between them. From what I can tell, your world is higher in magic, but I've seen a place or two with machines." Silver said. "Now, here comes something extremely rare, very few instances of this have happened before." Silver said, getting Sora's full attention.

"Twins." Silver said. "Very rarely will a world have a twin. I know of only one person who is a twin. We will meet with her once we get to the Space port. Twin worlds are nearly exact copies of each other, but with a few differences, be it magical abilities, history has been changed, or even people will look different. But everything between those two worlds will roughly be the same overall. There's another, less rare even involving twin people as well, but that is entirely different." Silver explained.

"This is quite fascinating." Sora said, resting his arm on the side of the ship.

"So somewhere out there, there could be a copy of me, and a copy of my world." Sora wondered.

"Well, the chances are extremely slim, but yes, there is a chance of there being another you." Silver said. "Now, let's go over our plan a bit. I don't think challengin the Orc's will be the best way to go about things as of now." Silver said.

"Then what would you recommend?" Sora asked.

"Well, there's a few things that you should absolutely do. The first is restore the beasties hive. That way we will have more numbers. Second, you should find someone to teach you magic. I myself come from a world with little magic, and cannot teach you. I can help you train your body, but not anything else. You have Gnarl for your mind, and maybe a bit of magic, but ye need a professional. Finally, I think ye should go to a world that is underdeveloped. One that can't travel by ship outside their planet, and either conquer or ally yourself with them." Silver explained.

"Hm, I get the most of your idea, but not the underdeveloped world part." Sora said.

"Think of it like this boyo. If ye start small, and help them with their problems, then ye can later count on them to help you, and eventually, with enough magic or technology, ye can create pathways between worlds to further your goal. This is a way to build experience." Silver said.

"I understand now." Sora said.

"Good. Now, let ole Silver teach ya bout the ways of a ship." Silver said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A pair of eye's opened widely.

"It seems something is changing the tide of the worlds." Yen Sid said, standing from his chair. He grabbed his wand and opened a portal to a castle. Before him was a mouse wearing a crown and a dress.

"Minnie." He said. The mouse turned around to see Yen Sid through a portal.

"Oh. Master Yen Sid. What a surprise! What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Where is Mickey?" The old wizard asked.

"I haven't seen him today. He said something about researching something in the library last night. I'll go fetch him." She said. She left the view of the portal. Five minute's later, Minnie rushed back into view. "He wasn't there! But I found a note saying he's gone to investigate why the stars are blinking out." Minnie explained. Yen Sid stroked his beard.

"Hmmm. Minnie, fetch Donald and Goofy." Yen Sid commanded. Minnie nodded before hurrying off.

* * *

On a far away world, high in the mountains.

"Peace." An old tortoise said, resting his head on his staff. His eye's too shot open, only he smiled before climbing down his staff. Slowly he made his way out of his chambers to the large courtyard outside. "Shifu my old friend." He said, approaching a small red panda.

"Yes Master, what is it?" Shifu asked.

"I have had a vision. One of dark and light will come here. He will either bring this worlds ruin, or it's salvation. He will come to master his inner darkness." He said slowly.

"You mean the Panda?! But he's not even worthy of becoming the Dragon warrior!" Shifu yelled.

"It is not Po. Someone, from another world will arrive. We must make sure we succeed. I fear if we don't, not just the Valley of Peace will fall." He said seriously. "Oh well, best not worry about it till it happens." He said, doing an emotional 180.

"Master, how can you be so calm?!" Shifu asked.

"Because once we give up the illusion of control, we realize that there are no accidents. Just like Po."

* * *

"You called Master Yen Sid!?" Donald asked. He and Goofy came as fast as they can.

"Indeed. Something has changed the tides of the worlds. You must find Mickey, as fast as you can. This is more serious than the worlds disappearing." Yen Sid said, shocking the others.

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked. Yen Sid nodded before waving his wand and a star shard appeared before the duo.

"Use this. It shall lead you to Mickey the fastest way possible." Yen Sid said before closing the Portal.

"What shall we do Donald?" Goofy asked.

"We follow our orders and bring back the King!" Donald said.

"Of course. Once you do, go to Master Yen Sid's home." Minnie said.

"Yes your Majesty!" They said in unison.

* * *

"And that's how ye tie a slip knot." Silver said, finishing his lecture on ships in general and how to keep one in good shape.

"That was very interesting, thank you for teaching me." Sora said.

"It be my pleasure to teach ye. Reminds me of the good ole days." Silver said wiping a tear. Before Sora could say anything, the ship was hit in the stern.

"We're hit!" Sora said.

"We be fine! It's just a scratch! Sora, man the cannon!" Silver said before he looked behind them. There, gaining on them, was a large ship with a strange heart shaped insignia on it's front. "Shadows! They be gaining on us! Full sail Sora!" Silver yelled, swinging the helm to the port side. Sora raced to the mast to open the sail as far as it could go. Silver inspected the thruster to see only a small dent. "They only dented us." Silver said with relief.

"Don't look now, but we got more company." Sora said. Indeed, ahead of them four more ships came into view. Sora readied the cannon and shot at the nearest ship, breaking one of it's thrusters.

"Haha! Take that ye beasties!" Silver laughed. The other ships flew past, while the one behind them fired once more. "Hold on!" Silver said taking invasive maneuvers. Suddenly another Solar cruiser came into view and blasted the shadows ships to smithereens.

"Ahoy there! Are you alright?!" Yelled a man from the other ship.

"Aye, just a bit dinked up. Our thruster be a bit damaged, but nothing too bad!" Silver yelled.

"Good to hear. Where are you two headed?" The man yelled.

"The nearest Space port. We need a bit of supplies before heading back out." Silver said. The man nodded.

"Be careful, there's been more sightings of Heartless ships around these starways recently." The man said before the other ship flew off.

"So their called Heartless." Sora said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"It seems so. This be the first I've heard of it." Silver said.

The rest of the journey was thankfully uneventful. Sora stood in awe at his first look at look at the space port. It was a large crescent shaped structure that resembled a moon.

"Welcome to Odyssey, the nearest Space port under the Coalitions control." Silver said. Ships lined the outside of the edge of the port, while the whole station itself was one large city. A pair of dock workers turned some lights and started to motion which way to turn to successfully dock their ship.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Sora said.

"Aye, I remember me first time arriving at a space port." Silver said. After successfully docking the ship, Silver signed his ship into the dock master's books. "Now, we need to go to a pub. It's a bit of a shady place, so stay close." Silver said as they traversed the many allies and alcoves of the space port. Finally they arrived at a small pub. "Here we be!" Silver said before opening the door. Inside was pretty empty since it was the middle of the day. There was a man playing a slow song on a piano, and a bartender. A few patrons littered the chairs.

"Doris!" Silver said to the bartender. The person turned around and revealed to be a woman, an ugly one.

"Ah, Silver. You here to pay your tab?" She asked. Silver rubbed his neck.

"No actually. I'm looking for Onus. Have you seen him?" Silver asked. Doris sighed.

"Yeah, he's upstairs. You better pay soon Silver, I got bills to pay." Doris said. Silver nodded before walking upstairs, motioning for Sora to follow.

Upstairs was a few bedrooms for people who wanted to pay to stay overnight, and a small sitting area with a fireplace. At one of the tables, was a poker game going.

"I win again!" A weird slug like being with six eyes said. The other's at the table looked at each other before nodding and they all pointed weapons at the slug man.

"Wait wait fella's we can talk about this!" The slug said.

"Aye we can, outside." One of the brutes said. Silver looked at Sora and they nodded, both taking out their weapons.

"Now now gentlemen, no need for violence." Silver said. The Brute's looked at Silver for a moment before aiming his pistol at him.

"Move aside cyborg. Else you'll share his fate." The man said.

"Capitan! Is that you!?" The slug said. Silver smiled.

"Aye Onus. What have ye gotten yourself into now?" Silver asked.

"You know this guy?" One of the brutes said to Onus.

"He's my Capitan!" Onus said.

"Then we'll kill him too." One of them said.

"Reverse blade!" Sora yelled, slamming his katana into the brute who was holding Onus. He recoiled in pain and dropped the slug. Said slug pulled out a pair of pistols and started shooting at the brutes. Silver charged with his superior strength and parried a strike from one of the brute's.

"Capitan, who's the kid?" Onus asked.

"That be Sora. He be in charge of this venture." Silver said, cutting one of the attackers.

"What's going on up here!?" Came the voice of Doris as she charged up the stairs. All the fighting stopped as she slugged one of the brute's through a door. "You know the rules! No fighting, no stealing!" She yelled as the Brute's raced down the stairs and out the door.

"Thank you Capitan! Now, what's this venture we are going on? Is it big?" Onus asked.

"Well, I don't think I can have ye join yet. We be only in the planning stage of the venture, but Sora here beat me in a fight, and I swore t' give him allegiance if he did." He said making Onus's eye's widen.

"Capitan! How could you do that!? You must be slipping since I last saw you!" Onus said angrily.

"It was a good deal. Sora be planning on ruling every world out there. He needs a captain to take him and rule the starways with." Silver said. Money signs could be seen in Onus's eye's.

"Never mind Capitan. That is a good deal. What do ye need of me?" He asked.

"Ye remember a few years ago when we smuggled that scientist out of Federation prison?" Silver asked.

"Oh yes, it was hard. We lost Bird Brain Mary in that one." Onus said.

"Aye. We be needin his assistance. That, and someone with a lot of skill with Magic." Silver said. Onus rubbed his chin.

"Well Capitan, I do know the scientist's location. As for the magic, I have no idea. But Headly and Torrence might. Their in Traverse town. But I want to know, what do I get out of this deal?" Onus asked.

"Well, for one, we just saved yer life. For that ye can pay me tab. Other than that, keep the munny. But, once we start taking over worlds, we're going to need a bigger ship, and for that a crew. What say ye to joinin back up for one last adventure, long as it may be?" Silver asked.

"But Capitan. Only use, Torrence and Headly, Mertock, and Grewnge are still alive. That's not nearly enough to fly a ship." Onus said.

"Be it a schooner or Sloop aye it be. Right now, our ship can only hold maybe three." Silver said.

"Zen you are not even in a ship!" Onus said.

"Of course not. But ships cost munny, and that is something we don't have much of right now. But once we do, I will come get you." Silver aid. Onus rubbed his chin once again.

"Well, no skin off my back if you don't. Sure, I'm up for another adventure." Onus said. "Nice to meet you kid." Onus said. Sora nodded. "The scientist's last location was on the moon of a underdeveloped world." Onus said, taking out a star chart. "There. Zat is the world you must go to." He said.

"Thank ye Onus. You'll be hearing from us soon." Silver said before they left the pub. Once more they flew off in the Star ways, ever closer towards their goal.

Alright everyone. Hope you liked it. All those names are characters from treasure planet. So Sora is a bit of a chaotic neutral, he follows his own path to follow his destiny, not evil not good. Onus does have a bit of an accent by the way. I bid you all adieu.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Ladies and Germs! Not much to say. So Sora is going to be chaotic good. That means, that some people will think him evil, but in reality, he is just doing things his way. Yes, Sora has a Harem, but I'm not writing Smut. I will hint at it, but I'm not gonna write it. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! I'm agent Morgan, this is Doctor Reed. WRONG SHOW!

In a dark cathedral, on a long abandoned world, a tall witch was holding a scepter. Before her was a large shadow.

"Summon the others." She ordered. The shadow nodded before dissapearing into a portal.

After about ten minutes, a few portals opened, and the large door at the end of the cathedral opened. In strode eleven other beings of various species.

"You called Maleficent?" A large burlap sack like person asked.

"Indeed. Something has caused a shift in the darkness. Something... old, has reawakened. We need to bulster our forces. No doubt that fool of a king has returned to his castle to bulster his forces. Our plans must be moved forward." The now reviled Maleficent said.

"And just what are we going to do?" A strange blue man with fire for hair asked. A new person stepped forward, one much younger than almost all the others others.

"Our young friend here presents an interesting debate." Maleficent said.

"He wants us to help him find his friends. What say you all?" Maleficent asked.

"What can he give in return?" A tall man with a curly beard asked.

"What ever it takes, so long as i find them." The boy said.

"He seems quite... keen to join us. Maybe we should give him the chance." A strange man said, licking his lips with an abnormally long tongue.

"He's yet to give us respect." A deep voice spoke. The man was dressed in regal robes in maroon and red, with gold highlights.

"Ah details, who needs 'em." The blue man said, waving his hand. The regal man scowled.

"It may not matter to someone like you, but I would prefer to know the name of the boy who wishes to join us." The man scolded.

"As do I. We don't want any bildge rats or codfish in our ranks do we?" A hooked man asked rhetorically.

"My names Rikku."

Meanwhile, lightyears away...

"This scientist. He be a bit... eccentric." Silver explained.

"That seems to be the theme for the people I've met with you around." Sora said, thinking of Doris, the butch, deep voiced bar keep.

"This be true lad. As ye get older, ye'll find that most people in the universe have a few screws loose." Silver said with a laugh. "Now this scientist will probably be angry when he sees me. We smuggled 'im out of Galactic prison, but brought him to another." Silver explained.

"Why'd you do that?" Sora asked.

"His employer was angry that he was arrested, and wanted us to get him so that he could continue his work." Silver explained. The two flew on for quite some time.

"So how far is this place?" Sora asked. Silver looked at the map Onus gave them, then at the compass.

"Oh, another few hours." Silver said, adjusting the helm. "You know, a few people have been known to traverse the worlds using only magic." Silver said.

"Really? That must be quite taxing." Sora said.

"So I've heard. I also head rumors of strange worlds." Silver said.

"Strange how?" Sora asked.

"They be so close to each other thst they can traverse between the two without a ship. Another I be hearing is boyo are worlds that are connected to all others during certain times." Silver explained.

"But they just be rumors as of now. What has been confirmed though, are that worlds have an alignment. Dark, Light, or neutral." Silver said.

The rest of the journey was uneventful as the two arrived at the moon.

"Alright lad, be on guard. I never ventured inside, only at the landing dock." Silver said, pulling out a laser pistol. Sora nodded, placing his hand on his sword. The base was a large circular building, with rectangular objects jutting out of the circumference. One such rectangle was open.

"This feels like a trap." Sora whispered as Silver docked the boat. The cyborg nodded as they secured the ship to the dock. The room was quite empty, the only thing inside was the ship, a pair of doors, and a security bot, mounted on the wall. The door was locked like a large vault.

"How do ye suppose we get in?" Silver asked. Sora examined the door for a moment.

"Do you have any device in your arm that could cut through that door?" He asked. Silver thought for a moment before shaking his head. "What about that robot? Could it break the door?" Sora asked. Silver gained an evil smirk.

"Only one way to find out." He said before pushing Sora into the bot's sensor field. The bot came to life, shoot plasma balls at Sora, who began jumping out of harms way. Eventually he got close enough that the plasma shot through the locks entirely, opening the door. Silver took this chance and fired his pistol, exploding the security bot.

"Did you have to push me?" Sora asked.

"No, but where's the fun in that?" Dilver said before he spun the lock, opening the doors. Upon entering the main building, a siren went off, and the room shone red. A screen appeared from the ceiling, attached to a metal wire.

"Vat? Vat is going on?" A heavily accented voice said. The screen blared to life, showing static. "Now vat is vrong vith this thing?" The voice said. After a moment A face appeared on screen.

"You!? Vat are you doing here?!" It demanded.

"Uh, your upside down." Sora said.

"Blasted discount prices!" He said before pushing some buttons and the screen rotated 180 degrees. "As I vas saying. Vhat are you doing here Silver?! I don't need your services, and you break in?!" The person said. Sora took a good look at the being. It was a strange, hairy beast, with beady red eyes, and long ears.

"Doctor Hamsterviel, I'm sorry to say this. Well, not really, but we are going to be kidnapping the man you had us break out of jail." Silver said with a smile.

"Do you think you can succeed? Not vith my power!" The hamster said. Dark Portals appeared in the air, and strange half shadow, half beast creatures appeared. On their shoulder they had a heart emblem. They had three arms, and two legs. with large heads. "Behold! My latest creations. Neo-Heartless!" The beasts shuttered for a moment, before bursting into a charge at the two.

Silver fired off a few rounds of his pistol as his arm changed to a sword. Sora unsheathed his katana and pierced one of the strange beasts in its fleshy side. The beast roared before it swung its large fist down, slapping Sora away from it, leaving the katana stuck in its ribs.

"You ever seen something like this?" Sora asked. Silver slived through a neo-heartless.

"No laddie. These beasties be different!" Silver said before parrying an attack. "Where's yer sword!?" He asked. Sora pointed to the limbering beast.

"Well summon yer other one!" Silver yelled. Sora nodded before Two become One was summoned into his hand. Hamsterviel zoomed in on he weapon and took a picture when they weren't looking. Silver noticed the rodent eyeing Sora's blade and put a bolt through the screen.

Sora slashed through the beast that took his katana, this time doing a lot more damage to the beast. The flesh side of the beast doubled over, the light passing from it's eye. It's shadow side twitched violently before the dead flesh was enveloped in shadow, before the beast split in half, creating a new shadow beast.

"We've got a problem!" Sora yelled. Silver looked over, seeing the new beast. "These things create more of themselves when they die. What do we do?" Sora asked.

"Just keep slashin!" Silver yelled as his enemies did the same as Sora's. Sora picked up his katana that had fallen when the beast transformed. With two blades in hand, Sora swung around, tearing through countless heartless. As they faded away, hearts flew from their bodies. and little orbs fell to the ground.

"I think i will call that whirlwind strike." Sora said. He knealed down, observing the strange orbs. "What exactly are these?" He asked aloud. He reached for a green one and it was instantly absorbed into his body. He felt his wounds heal.

"That, boyo, was a health restorative. The blue restore yer mana, and the yellow be gold. That strange misty one, I have no idea." Silver said. The two remained on guard as Sora absorbed the orbs.

"Where do you think the scientist will be?" Sora asked as they began to explore the facility. Silver rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hm, good question lad. I'd bet me other arm he's near the bottom of the base. Less chances of escape or sendin a message that way." Silver explained. "More beasties 5 o'clock!" Silver said as more heartless appeared. For the next hour and a half, the two fought their way down to the bottom of the facility. Eventually, they arrived at a large, heavily secured door, locked by a code. "Stand a side lad. Let ole Silver crack this one." The cyborg said. His mechanical eye scanned the keypad, while his robotic hand went to town, cracking the code. After a minute of code cracking, the keypad let out a jingle, and the door slid open. As it did, dark smoke erupted from the door.

Intense coughing could be heard from within, and a large outline could be seen as the smoke cleared. He was a large alien, with a purple body with pink highlights. He wore a white lab coat that was currently stained black by soot. Over his four eye's he had eye protection. On his head were three black hairs. He was waving his four fingered hand in front of his face to clear the smoke while coughing, revealing a blue tongue, and some dull fangs. Machines whirled, and potions boiled throughout the room.

"What do you want now Jacques?" The alien said with a heavy accent. He wiped the soot from his glasses. As his vision cleared, his disposition changed to that of rage. "You!? What are you doing here!?" He pointed at Silver. "How dare you show yourself to me!" He yelled before grabbing some equipment and throwing it at Silver.

"Excuse me Doctor, please don't kill my Captain." Sora said. Both aliens stopped mid fight to look at Sora. "I requested him to find me a scientist to assist me with fixing a hive of my minions, and he thought of you." Sora explained.

"And who is child?" The Alien asked.

"I am Sora, The Overlord." Sora introduced. The scientist studied Sora, until his eye's came to rest upon his Keyblade.

"To be kidnapped from one slaver to next." The doctor said.

"You'll be free to leave after you help me. That is, if you wish to leave." Sora explained. The doctor narrowed his eyes, looking at the keyblade once more.

"Very well. What equipment do you have?" He asked.

"None whatsoever. My predecessor was murdered, his coffers pillaged, and his home destroyed entirely." He said.

"Give me moment to collect things then." The doctor said. Sora nodded before the alien wandered around the room, searching for something. Eventually he found a glowing spherical object. He placed it on the lab equipment, and the orb glowed brighter before the equipment disappeared. After a few moments, the entire lab was gone.

"Evil genius storage orb." The doctor said with a smile.

"Are you ready then?" Sora asked. The scientist nodded. The three quickly returned to the ship, killing only the heartless that got in the way.

"Those abominations. They defy even evil genius nature." The scientist said. As they arrived at the ship, the scientist laughed at the ship. "This is ship? It barely even is battle capable." He said.

"Don't be insulting me ship. She's gotten me through quite a lot over the years." Silver said.

"Let's just go. We've wasted enough time here. The gerbil could be sending reinforcements, and I don't want to deal with an army right now." Sora said. The two nodded before they boarded the ship, and setting sail.

"Might I know the name of the scientist who will be assisting me?" Sora asked. Said scientist looked inquisitively at Sora before nodding.

"I am Doctor Jumba Jookiba, Evil Genius, and genetic modification specialist." Jumba introduced. "Might Jumba know a bit about Overlord's story?" Jumba asked.

"I am the sixth official Overlord. My uncle was the fifth. We have been tasked with bringing every world under one banner by the universe itself. So far each has failed, and been devoured by their inner Darkness. My world is low in technology and high in magic." Sora explained.

"And why does Overlord need Evil Genius?" Jumba asked.

"There is a species on my world that exists only to be commanded by the Overlord. When my Uncle wad killed, only one of the four tribes survived, but at a heavy cost. Their hive is destroyed beyond repair, except for the greatest of scientists, and masters of magic. Both of which I am neither." Sora explained. Jumba nodded as he heard the explanation.

"And what of abilities?" Jumba asked.

"Well, Knarl would be the best to explain all that they did, but i can explaine what I know. There were four tribes, each with their own abilities. The browns, the last ones alive, are essentially the soldiers. Then there were the reds, who were immune to flames and used fireballs. The next were the greens who were assassins and immune to poison. Finally the blues. They were the healers and the only one's who could swim." Sora explained.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Jumba said, rubbing his chin. "How does Overlord control minions?" He asked. Sora held up his armored glove.

"This artifact has been used by every Overlord. I do not know most of it's abilities, but I do know it's how you control the minions." Sora explained. Jumba nodded.

The next day aboard the ship.

"So Sora, have ye decided what kinda base ye want?" Silver asked from the helm.

"I was thinking a citadel, with a town surrounding it." He explained. "If I am to control every world, or at leaat a good portion of them, I need a large base where my allies can come to, or live. Then there's the town. I want people from every world to be able to live there. Kinda like a Solar Station, but on the world." He explained.

"That would take quite a long time Boyo." Silver said.

"True. Even with Evil Genius inventions, it would take much time." Jumba pitched in. "Although, Jumba is having thought. What if Evil genius modify Minions?" Jumba said.

"Pardon?" Sora exclaimed.

"Using alien DNA, and devices, Jumba can modify Minions to have different abilities. It might require magic for larger changes, but is okay." Jumba thought aloud.

"And you would do this?" Soda asked skeptically.

"Overlord provides Fourth faction in Universe. Given protection, Evil genius work for you." Jumba said, holding out a hand. Sora thought about it for a while before shaking his hand.

"We have an accord." Sora smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ladies and Germs! I hope you liked the last chapter, with Jumba and Hamsterviel. Welp, ON WITH THE SHOW! He's been turned into a pupununu pancake. WRONG SHOW!

"Ah, you're back Sire, and with company it seems." Gnarl said as Sora, Silver, and Jumba entered the cavern.

"Good to see you Gnarl. Gnarl, this is Jumba. Jumba, Gnarl." Sora introduced.

"Is this minion?" Jumba asked.

"At one point, now he's an advisor, he's a few hundred years old. He's also the leader of the minions when I am not around." Sira explained. Jumba Narrowed his eyes before nodding.

"Where can equipment be set?" Jumba asked. Sora directed him towards the hive. A bright flash later, and Jumba's lab was back out of the orb. "Now, let's look at experiment." Jumba said, donning his gear. As Jumba was working, Silver, Sora, and Gnarl were having a conversation.

"And he can fix the hive Sire?" Gnarl asked.

"I believe so. At the base we grabbed him from, we encountered shadows called Heartless, and were attacked in the starways as well. But there was something different about these. They were partially alive. I think Jumba had a hand in making them." Sora explained. Gnarl nodded. "Oh yes Gnarl, I had a question for you. We we killed the heartless, I absorbed some kind of gaseous orb."

"Ah, lifeforce my lord. Everything has it, and it is used to create your minions. A life for a life so to speak." Gnarl smiled.

"Alright then. Did you hear that Jumba?" Sora asked. Jumba looked up from a device he was working at.

"Yes." He said before looking down.

"No affense my lord, but don't you think you should have a contingency plan?" Gnarl asked.

"I had thought of one already Gnarl. Silver, I have a job for you, if you're up for it." Sora said. Silver raised his mechanical eyebrow.

"Do ye now lad?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you remember how Onus said that some friends of yours may know of someone with magical ability? I want you to talk to them, see if they actually know anything. If they do, try and find this person. After that, I want you to find the nearest developing world to ours. I'm taking your advice and going to a non space age planet to gain allies." Sora said.

"Sounds good. You better get some work done here by the time I be back." Silver said.

"Stay the night, get some rest before you go. There's no harm in waiting a day." Sora said. Silver nodded before going over to one of the minions to give them an order of some sort.

"Already sounding like a tyrant already. I'm touched to my black heart." Gnarl said.

"I told you Gnarl, I will concure my inner darkness." Sora said.

"As I said, I will eat my shoe when this happens my lord." Gnarl said. "Have you thought of your plans for this world Sire?" He asked.

"Take over the Wilds territory, but keep it mainly the same. Then move on to the other kingdoms. Maybe find some allies here. As for our base, I belive a citadel would be best. It's defendable, and has the space for allies to come and go." Sora explained.

"I will start drawing up plans Sire." Gnarl said before going over to a table.

"Gnarl, Jumba, Silver, I'm going out to scout around." Sora said.

"Take a minion or two Sire. They've been getting restless." Gnarl said. Sora nodded before raising his hand and thinking of two minions. Two idle minions walked up to him before they left the cave. They climbed up the hill to the top of the cliff.

"Alright you two, lets see what we can find." Sora said. For the next two hours, the three explored the hilly forest of the wilds. Everyonce in a while, they saw a wild animal in the area, nothing too noteworthy, but Sora felt something watching him.

"Stop." He said. The two minions halted mid step. Sora slowly drew his sword. "Come out. I know you're there." Sora said calmly. Nothing except the wind responded. He narrowed his eye's before he walked forwards slowly. "Be on guard." Sora said. The minions nodded. As they got closer to their cavern, Sora felt the eye's on him linger. Halfway across clearing of the cliff, a roar was heard. Sora whirled around sword in hand. At the edge of the clearing was an extremely tall, furry man. He looked like a cross between a tiger and a human, only he stood nearly seven feet tall. He wore deer hide shorts and armlets, while he held a stone spear in his hand.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. The man said nothing, only tightened his grip on the spear. Another figure stepped into the clearing, this one a mixture of a human and a Lynx. He was smaller, but seemed to be older.

"Stand down. He is protecting his home." He said to the Tiger. He turned towards Sora. "Forgive him, he's quite protective of his mate, and our people." The Lynx said.

"And you are?" Sora asked, not letting his guard down.

"I am Nile, leader of the beastmen." Nile bowed.

"Sora, Overlord." Sora bowed.

"Well met Sora. Would you mind explaining to me what a human is doing so far out of the cities or human land?" Nile asked.

"Only if you explain what a beastman is." Sora said. Nile nodded. "Very well then. I assume you know of the Overlord, or the last one. He was my Uncle. This is where I have set up camp to build my empire." Sora said.

"I must admit, I was not around much when the last Overlord was in power. I was but a young man, trying to survive in the wilds at that point, but I do know it was a dark time for many races. As for beastmen, I do not have a definitive answer, only that we are a crossbreed of animal and human, that has been shunned and hunted by the other races." Nile explained. "We simply came to be."

"How tradgic. To be shunned simply for being different. Might I ask why you approached me, and watched me for that matter?" Soro asked.

"Our scout, Sven, noticed you and sent word of a stray human with strange creatures. We were studying you. Orion here jumped the gun a bit when you felt our precense and drew your sword." Nile explained.

"Well, if you have found your answers, I need to be returning to my cave. I have plans and all. I will be living here, and building with my minions and allies, so expect some noise and comotion." Sora said, turning around. Nile nodded, motioning to Orion as they dissapeared into the woods.

"Gnarl." Sora said as he entered the cave. The elder minion looked up from the table where he was working.

"Yes Sire?" He asked.

"I want a guard on the entrance to the cave at all times." Sora said. Silver and Jumba looked at him confused.

"Any perticular reason my lord?" Gnarl asked, also confused.

"It seems we have neighbors, a race you failed to mention. They call themselves the Beastmen. They are anthromorphic animals that are intelligent, and led by a linx man named Nile." Sora explained. Gnarl rubbed his chin in confusion.

"I'm sorry Sire, but I've no recollection of there every being a race by your description on our world." Gnarl said.

"Well add it to what ever library you've got. So far they seemed neutral, only seeing if I was a threat, but post a guard incase they change their mind." Sora said. Gnarl nodded before yelling at the nearest minion to go stand by the door. Sora walked over to Jumba, who was hard at work, studying the Hive.

"How's it going Doctor?" He asked.

"Hard to tell. Strange annomoly in DNA on world. Seems like to upgrade Minions, Overlord needs to get DNA from off planet species." Jumba explained. "But, Evil genius in progress of repairing Hive. Should be done in few days." He said.

"That is great to hear. Is there any way you can make more?" Sora asked. Jumba rubbed his chin in thought.

"Not based on basic DNA. But, With right genetic material, new minion Hive's could be created." Jumba said after a moment. Sora nodded before going to the fire pit and pulling out a whettstone and sharpening his katana.

That night...

 _Sora, we need to talk again_ Came Ventus's voice. Sora meditated once more before appearing in his mindscape.

"Hello Sora." Ventus said.

"Hello Master. Any news on Kiari?" He asked.

"Yes actually. I figured out why her heart came here. It seems Aqua cast a spell on her to protect her when she needed it most. Seemed like the spell came into affect." Ventus said.

"What happened to Aqua, Master?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. After the battle, I wound up in a deep sleep, before coming here. But I think she went to confront Xehanort." Ventus explained. "But that's not why I called you here. That alien, Jumba, I've met him. He created an experiment labelled 626, who I befriended, something completely irrelivent to it at the time. He is evil, but I'm not sure if time changed that. Just be on guard, he was eyeing your keyblade quite a lot." Ventus explained.

Elsewhere...

"Ah, Doctor Hamsterviel, how goes the experiments with the Heartless?" Maleficent asked.

"The early test subjects did quite vell. But that is of no consequence right nov. I think I found vhat alerted you a few days ago." The gerbil said, he produced a picture of Sora and the Keyblade. "This one invaded my lab and kidnapped my scientist yesterday." Hamsterviel explained.

"How interesting, a new Keyblade weilder. And quite the young one as well." Maleficent said.

"Yes, yes, the blade entranced me as vell at first. But take a closer look at his other hand." Hamsterviel said, pointing towards Sora's glove. Maleficent narrowed her eye's as she tried to ascertain what it was. "I am not sure vhat that is, but it is poverful." Hamsterviel said.

"Indeed, I have never seen such an artifact. Good job Doctor, we now have a face to our unknown. Keep working on your experiments to improve them. And see if you can gain us more allies." Maleficent said, dismissing the rodent.

The next day...

"Gnarl, what are your thoughts on building at village or town around the citadel?" Sora asked. It was about nine in the morning, and Silver had already left on his mission. Jumba was observing the repairs of the Hive.

"What ever would you want that for Sire?" Gnarl asked.

"Because I wish to have a place that people of all the worlds I rule to be able to come together in one place to live." Sora said. Gnarl scoffed. "I wish to rule by respect, and a bit of fear Gnarl. Someone people love, but know if they push to far, there will be consequences. That is how my father taught me." Sora explained.

"To do that, you would need peasants to rule over Sire, and we have none of those." Gnarl said.

"True, but we are making progress. The Hive is being repaired, and we are gaining allies. But, let us worry about the citadel for now." He said. Gnarl nodded, grabbing the plans.

"I've drawn out a few blue prints my lord, I hope it's to your liking." Gnarl said. The plans were quite large, having sixty rooms total, not counting underground rooms, towers, or hallways. The citadel was six stories tall, with two underground levels, and a few towers.

"These seem quite well thought out Gnarl, well done. I would like to add a few things here and there. For instance I would like to have two courtyards. I assume we would build over our current location?" Sora asked.

"That is what I had planned Sire." Gnarl reasured.

"Alright then. I want one of the courtyards to encompass the lake above us, but leave a barred hole for the waterfall." Sora said. Gnarl furiously wrote down the additions to the citadel on the blueprint. "Jumba, do you require anything as of right now?" Sora asked.

"Just sustinance." He said, not looking away from a microscope. Sora nodded before raising his gloved arm. All four minions crowded around him.

"You, guard the entrance." He said pointing a finger at a minion with a knife. "You two, go kill some animals for food, bring them back here. Nothing larger than a deer." He said pointing at the next two. "Finally, you are going to get materials. Start with rocks and logs. Pile them up over there." Sora said pointing towards the far side of the cavern. He turned towards Gnarl. "Gnarl, do you have any more things to teach me right now?" Sora asked.

"Hm, well, you could always improve your magical ability." Gnarl said, rubbing his chin. "Why not go practice your earth spell on the stones upstairs." Gnarl suggested. The rest of the day was spent training, and gathering supplies. Nothing spectacular really happened the next few days, only that the minions found a chest with some gold in it, and Sora's skill with the earth spell increased.

"Alright, time for test." Jumba said. He believed that the Hive was ready to spawn another minion. "Summon minion." He said. Sora looked at Gnarl for instruction.

"Just focus your thoughts on summoning another minion while the Hive is in your field of view. Then raise the gauntlet towards the Hive." Gnarl explained. Sora nodded before following the instructions. He focused for a solid minute, trying to summon a new minion. After another few minute's a brown minion crawled out, looking a bit damaged compared to the other minions.

"Hm." Jumba said, looking at his equipment. "Test 1 near successful in spawning minion. Minion slightly damaged, requiring much time to be created." Jumba recorded.

"Well, it's quite the improvement from before." Gnarl said.

"How much longer do you think it will take Jumba?" Sora asked.

"Hard to tell. Another day or two for molecules to stabilize correctly. If new DNA added could be week for Hive to assimilate." Jumba said, punching in some information to his equipment.

An hour later, Silver returned.

"How'd it go?" Sora asked.

"I found the world, explored it too. Yer gonna need these to fit in there." Silver said pulling out a poncho, a pair of sandles, and a gold earing. He also pulled out a metal spear. "This too, they don't have swords." Silver explained. "As for that magic user. I found 'em and they agreed to meet ya, but I gotta warn ya lad, she's a piece of work."

And there's the next chapter. Now, I'd like to thank those few of you following the story. This fic is very small, fan wise, compared to some of my other fics, but i enjoy writing this. Now, I'm going to bet you've got amn idea on the world Sora's going too, but the witch, sorcerer, or enchantress I'm going to bet you're not going to guess. I bid you all adieu.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ladies and germs! Sorry for the long wait. I actually wrote a good portion of chapter 7, but decided it was bad, so this is the rewrite. As for the Beastmen, they are based on the DnD Animen, with my own flair to them. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! I was right, I don't care. WRONG SHOW!

"Overlord, take this." Jumba said pulling out a red circular device about the size of his palm. "Is communicator and scanner. Will keep us contacted at all times and will create data base on anything in the area." He explained. Sora nodded before pocketing the device.

"Gnarl. I want to see progress on the citadel when we return. And remember my warning about the Beastmen." Sora commanded.

"Yes Sire. We shall commense construction right away. Do try to find us some tools while you're out." Gnarl said.

"We ready Silver?" Sora asked.

"Aye lad, just waiting on you." Silver said from the helm.

"Lets go." Sora smiled. Silver unfurled the sail, and the engine whirled on, shooting them off the cliff.

"So what's Traverse town like?" Sora asked as they travelled through the star ways.

"Tis an interesting place. Quite the magical one as well. It be a world that is connected to the darkness, occasionally saving those who are nearly consumed by it. It appears to those who need it as well, and is always night." Silver explained.

Sora's eyes widened. "Enemy ships off the stern!" Sora yelled. Silver glanced behind them and saw three ships approaching, heavily armed.

"Brace for evasive maneuvers!" Silver yelled. Blasts of energy shot past them as the small ship moved all over.

"Their gaining on us Silver!" Sora yelled. Silver looked around, trying to find anything to use to their advantage. Silver suddenly smirked. "Hold on Lad!" Silver said before the ship shot to the left. Within minutes they were surrounded by astroids. "Get on the gun! Keep our voyage clear of debree!" He shouted.

Sora nodded before manning the cannon. The ship maneuvered in and out of the paths of many astroids, a few being destroyed by Sora. Eventually they managed to loose the much bigger Heartless ships.

"A bit of action never hurt no one." Silver said with a smile. Sora nodded. After a few hours, a dark swirling mass could be seen in the distance.

"Silver! What is that!?" Sora yelled. Silver just laughed.

"That lad is a worm hole! It'll take us almost directly to Traverse town!" Silver said as he steared right into the portal. Everything was distorted around them for a minute before they exited through a different worm hole.

"That was uncomfortable." Sora said shaking his head.

"Aye lad, but ye get used to it." Silver said before pointing of the starboard side. Only a few clicks away from them was a small world, seemingly made of buildings. "That be Traverse town!" Silver said. Upon docking at he port, they found themselves outside a pair of large doors. Once they passed through them, they stood in a square of sorts. Quite a few people were walking around the shadowed roads. A few stores illumiated the area, while street lamps filled in the rest.

"This is quite different than the Space port we went to." Sora said.

"Aye lad, there be no other like it." Silver said before leading them behind a large building that said accessories. Behind that shop was another pair of large doors.

"They call each area different districts. We be going to the alleyway." Silver explained. As soon as they set foot in past the doors, shadows rose from the ground. "Here too?" Silver asked. Both pulled out their swords before slicing through the shadows.

"Zzzzz come in. Is this thing on?" A voice said from Sora's pocket. He pulled out the communicator. "Ah, there we are." Jumba said. His face was shown on the screen. "Overlord, Silver. Scanner shows large amounts of Heartless in area. Large energy source also near you, be careful." Jumba said before the screen became dark.

Both warriors were now on guard as they travelled towards the alley. "Silver. I never asked, but what faction does Traverse town belong too?" Sora asked.

"Don't know lad. Me thinks it is just a world that wants to help." Silver explained. Sora nodded as they found the entrance to the alley. "Remember lad. This woman is strong in magic, do not underestimate her." Silver said. Sora nodded.

As they travelled through the alley, defeating different heartless along the way, the air around them started to smell. Silver eyes widened. "Ozone! Dodge!" He yelled before a blast lightning struck the ground.

"Hm. I see you did come back." Said a voice from above them. Both looked up from the ground they laid on to see a woman sitting at a table, drinking from a cup.

"Are you the Magic weilder that agreed to meet with me?" Sora ssked as he stood up.

"Depends. Are you this Overlord character the pirate spoke of?" The woman asked.

"I am. My name is Sora, the Sixth Overlord." He said with a bow. "Might i know your name?"

"Well, at least you have manners, unlike your associate." The woman said before standing up from her seat. As she rose, Sora managed to get a good look at her. She wore all black. Her hair was in a strange bun that let individual strands of hair down her back, with chopsticks poking out of the bun. She wore a black jacket that had white fur that cupped her generous bust. Where her jacket seemed to end, a dress of belts, interwoven with each other began, ending at her feet. In her hand, she held a doll. She had porcelain skin, red eyes, and dark makeup.

"I am Lulu, the black witch." She bowed. "Now why have you come seaking my aide?" She asked.

"I have something that may require the touch of someone with tremendous magical power. I do not have this. I have come seeking your assistance with it." Sora said.

"And what is it that requires such power?" She asked, her eyebrow raising slightly. She showed no other emotion.

"Its called the minion hive. On my world I am in control of a species of imp like beasts called minions. When my predecessor fell, all the hives save for one was destroyed. But the one that I have is damaged. I have someone using technology to fix the hive and possibly improve upon them, but if he fails, i need a back up plan." Sora explained.

"And what do I get out of this deal?" Lulu asked. Sora thought for a moment.

"Is there anything that you request?" He asked.

"Hm. I have a few things in mind. First, Information, this can be given on the way to your world. Second is based on the information. I would like some form of reimbursement out of this." Lulu said.

"You only want information and some money?" Sora asked suprised.

"I'm bored. Let us go." Lulu said before hopping off the balcony. They traveled in silence until they were almost into the first district.

"Overlord! New readings show giant Heartless in area. Stay cautious. A large surge of Heartless should also appear." Gumba said through the communicator.

"Thank you Jumba." Sora said. He turned towards his travelling companions. "Do you think we should track down this heartless?" Sora asked.

"I am impartial. But, it would demonstrate the capability of the young teenager I am working for." Lulu said.

"I prefer we go lad. A few of me Mates live here. If no one were to fight it, this whole world could collapse, just like yer island." Silver said. Lulu's eyebrow rose once more at the revelation of the island.

"Lets go." Sora said. They turned around and started searching for the new heartless. As Jumba said, a large surge of Heartless appeared. These had an armored head, and red claws. Sora unsheathed his sword, Silver took out his pistol, and Lulu raised her hand. The Heartless noticed them and ran towards them in no coordinated way. Sors slashed through a few, Lulu set a few on fire, and Silver used his wide array of weapons to destroy the beasts. Eventually they made their way to a large courtyard.

"There doesn't seem to be any heartless here. Strange." Sora said, his hand on his sword. As they prepared to turn around, the ground started to shake. "Woah! Lulu can you stop this?" Sora asked. Silver took to one knee in order to steady himself as Lulu raised her hand. Before she could act pillars rose from the ground trapping the three inside the courtyard.

The shaking stopped, and all was quiet. "Be on your guard." Sora said. Suddenly, a large suit of armor fell from the sky, and shattered into pieces on the floor. Nobody moved. The armor shook before reassembling itself. It was missing its head. Just then the helmet fell from the sky and smashed down onto the chestplate. It then started to move once more.

"This is the Heartless!" Sora yelled at the armor charged him. The heartless spun its claws like a buzzsaw around its body. Sora raised his Keyblade but the strength of the attack was too much. The heartless slammed itself into Sora, creating large gashes in his chest and sword arm. He was sent flying into the wall from the recoil, a large crater forming from the impact.

"Thunder." Lulu said. A large burst of yellow electricity shot from the sky, the impact damaging the heartless and leaving a large burn mark on the ground. This proved enough to get it's attention as it turned towards the raven. Sora, having recovered from slamming into a wall, appeared behind it, slamming the keyblade through its metal back.

The heartless stumbled forward, having been stunned by the attack. "Silver Now!" Sora yelled.

"Aye Sora!" Silver yelled. He was currently on his knee, his leg having transformed into some sort of bazooka."Take this ya can o' bolts!" Silver laughed. A large grenade shot from the cannon and landed firmly on the heartless's side, destroying both a leg and a foot and leaving a large dent. The Heartless, having recovered, bounced up and down for a moment before its remaining leg and arm sepereated from it's body. "That can't be good." Silver muttered.

The body turned towards Sora, the arm went for Lulu, and the leg charged at Silver. The body started to spin rapidly, pinning Sora down as he parried the attack. Lulu was not as lucky. The arm spun itself around once more as it sped up like a buller towards the witch. "Fire!" She said, sending a volley of firebolts at the arm. It was too fast and cut through the fire before slamming itself into Lulu. "Gah!" She yelled as she was cut from the attack.

Silver, who had to reconnect his leg, fired a volley of bolts from his plasma pistol. The leg was pushed back a bit but kept its approach to the large pirate. He charged up his pistol and let off a more powerful bolt, pushing the leg back twenty feet. Seeing both his teammates in peril, Silver ran over to Lulu. He grabbed the arm by its forearm and slammed it into the ground. "You okay lassie?" Silver asked.

"Yes, thank you. Don't call me lassie." Lulu said. The arm and the leg recovered and charged once more. Silver grabbed the hand and was in a battle of strength with it as Lulu sent icicles at the leg.

"Earth!" Sora yelled, pouring as much power into his spell as he could. The body had not relented and Sora was on his last legs. As Sora released his mana one of the pillars trapping them rose slighty and turned on its side before falling onto the armored heartless. The weight of the pillar seemed to be too much as the heartless was flattened under the rubble.

The arms and legs dissapeared and a large heart could be seen floating up from the stone. "That... sucked." Sora said. Lulu and Silver nodded, they too out of breath. "Lets... just get... back to the first district." Sora said. They agreed and as they turned, they noticed a large pile of munny where the arms and legs were.

"It seems that fight had a profit after all." Silver smiled. "There must a'least a thousand munny here." Silver said as they collected the gold.

"Good, I told Gnarl I'd get some tools for us." Sora said. No heartless were seen as they walked back to the first district. After a quick stop at the item shop, which was run by three young ducks, they were on the way back to the world.

"That Heartless was much more powerful that almost any other's I've fought before." Sora said.

"Aye lad. Not even Hamsterviels abominations were that strong." Silver said.

"Have you fought something similar Sora?" Lulu asked.

"Seen, but not fought. I was born on a group of islands that were swallowed by the darkness. When they were swallowed, the lead heartless was this large figure with a whole where its heart was. It had wings and glowing yellow eyes." Sora explained.

"What happened to it?" She asked.

"My father sacrificed himself to save me. But sadly my homeworld is gone now." Sora said.

"I too come from a world of islands, except my world was destroyed by a great monster known as Sin. It, with the help of the heartless killed thousands of people, and ravished the land until it was know more." Lulu explained. "The last person I saw from there were my childhood friends Yuna and Wakka."

Hearing the name Wakka, Sora perked up. "Did you say Wakka?" He asked.

"Um, yes." Lulu said confused.

"He have a big red mohawk and fight with a blue and white ball?" Sora asked. Lulu paled, if thats even possible.

"Yes. He did." Lulu said.

"Lulu, I think our worlds were Twin worlds."

And thats were im going to end it. KH3 came out. it was pretty good. the ending blew my mind. Welp, I bid you all adieu.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Ladies and Germs! If your wondering what the communicator that jumba made, look up Disney's stitch, experiment 626, its an old ps2 game, Jumba talks to stitch using a communicator. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Pull the lever Kronk! WRONG LEVER! AND WRONG SHOW!

"Twin worlds. Really?" Lulu asked.

"According to the information we have on specific people, i would say yes, although, not exact copies. I've never heard of this Yuna person before." Sora explained. "And there's certainly no one as beautiful as you around." Sora said. Lulu just raised an eyebrow at the compliment.

"I do hope that you plan on getting a larger ship." She said, changing the topic. "Preferably one with a cabin, and multiple cannons." Lulu stated.

"All in good time ma'am. Its on our list of things to do." Silver said with a smile as he swung the helm. The flight back was uneventful, with only a passing ship to break the scene.

"So this is your world?" Lulu asked as they approached the planet. She gazed at the world with a bored expression. "I imagined it being darker."

The ship smoothly sailed towards the crag that Sora found himself in not so long ago. As they approached, they noticed smoke billowing out of the cave. As soon as they docked, Sora jumped from the ship and ran in the cave. "What is going on here!?" He demanded.

"Cough... Hello Sire-cough, Jumba was just cough... working on an experiment." The voice of Gnarl could be heard. The whole cavern was smothered in smoke and soot.

"Wind." Lulu said calmly. A gust of wind blew through the cave, clearing the air. Gnarl was standing next to the hive waving a hand in front of his face. Jumba was off to the side, looking a bit charged. "So these are the quarters you call your kingdom. I will not sleep here." Lulu said.

"I expected as much." Sora smiled. "Gnarl, how goes the preparation of those dear skin?" Sora called out.

"They should be thoroughly prepared." Gnarl said approaching the two.

"Mmhm, Lulu, this is Gnarl. He is my advisor, and the oldest minion to date." Sora introduced. "Gnarl, this is Lulu, the black mage." The gremlin smiled and bowed.

"A pleasure my lady. I sense the magic oozing off of you." Gnarl complimented.

"Charmed." Lulu said drily, causing Sora to smile.

"Gnarl, if you would show Lulu here to the hive and explain the plans to her. I need a status report from doctor Jumba." Sora said walking over to the large alien.

"Ah, Young Overlord is back. Evil genius communicator collected much data from excursion." Jumba said with glee.

"That's good to hear Jumba. We have negotiated the aid of the black mage Lulu, so use her skills to your advantage." Sora said pointing towards the woman. "What was that explosion earlier?" He asked.

"Failure to mix DNA from planetary life form and minion." Jumba said, looking at one of his devices.

"I thought you said that we can't combine the DNA of animals from this world with the minions." Sora said.

"Was worth shot." Jumba shrugged.

"Alright. So what data have you collected from the communicator?" Sora asked.

"Ah yes," Jumba started, motioning to a large screen. "This is Traverse town. A detailed map of the area." He said punching in some buttons. A 3D representation of the world appeared. "Now we are able to map out worlds that we travel to."

"Interesting. Is there anything else you have found?" Sora asked.

"Yes." He said punching in more buttons. An image of a heartless appeared. "Heartless that Overlord has seen will be added to this archive. More information will be added the more Overlord fights them." Jumba said.

"Impressive Jumba. Keep up the good work." Sora said. He looked over and saw Silver carrying the tools Sora had bought.

"Sorry about that Silver." Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"Tis alright lad, Smoke be more important than cargo." Silver smiled.

"Overlord. The next test of the hive is ready." Jumba said looking at the screen. Sora nodded before joining Gnarl and Lulu at the hive.

"It seems that there are many enchantments on the hive. It shall take me a bit to sort them all out." Lulu said studying the hive.

"Well, Lulu, we shall be testing to see if Jumba has saved the hive or not." Sora said. He raised the gauntlet up at the hive and waited a moment. After a few minutes a fully formed minion popped out of the hive.

"Maaaasta." It said as it approached Sora. The spiky haired teen patted its head before it walked over to one of the tools Silver had brought in.

"Well Jumba, that is significant progress from before." Gnarl said.

"See! Evil Genius knows DNA." Jumba celebrated. "Now Hive needs improved production time." He said going back to his work station.

"Doctor Jumba is quite skilled with machina it seems." Lulu said.

"Machina?" Sora asked.

"That's what we call technology on my world. I shall see what i can do to improve the hive, so long as you give me suitable quarters." She said returning her gaze to the spawner.

"Gnarl." Sora said.

"Yes Sire?" He responded.

"How many minions would you say I could control?" Sora asked.

"Hm... with the repairs to the hive, i cannot say. Give it a try, see how many you can summon." Gnarl stated. Sora raised his hand once more and after about ten minutes, three more minions stood before him.

"Oh what a dreadful sight!" Gnarl said happily. "It seems you are up to eight minions compared to five. And the hive is not yet complete either!" Gnarl smiled.

"This is indeed quite good. You four!" Sora said pointing to the newly made minions. They all sprung to attention. "Our esteemed guest Lulu needs a room to stay in. I want you to take these tools and build her a room down here. After that, start construction on the citadel." Sora dictated. The four nodded before grabbing their tools and heading outside.

"Very good Sire. What will you do with the other four?" Gnarl asked.

"I two of them to be in guard duty at all times. The other two I want to go out hunting for smaller game, or if possible a dear. We need to get some meat prepared and stored." Sora explained.

"I'll get them right on it." Gnarl said before walking off.

"It seems that you have quite the operation running here Overlord." Lulu said from behind him.

"Please, call me Sora." He said smiling. Lulu nodded.

"What is the next step?" She asked, catching him off guard.

"Pardon?" Sora asked.

"Now that I have joined your ranks, and your army has grown slightly, what shall you do now?" She asked.

"Well, after a good meal and a good nights rest, I wish to set out once more and gain the allegiance of a developing world." He explained.

"Developing world?" Lulu repeated.

"A world that has not achieved space travel" Sora said. Lulu nodded.

"I believe I shall join you." She said, glancing at one of the torches on the wall.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yes. It will let me hone my skills and learn more magic." Lulu said. Sora nodded.

The rest of the day was spent building the Citadel, training, and testing the hive. The minions brought back two rabits and a dear, allowing them to eat well, and prepare the pelts for blankets and such for Lulu's room.

"Alright, it seems we have everything." Sora said, putting on the poncho.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked.

"I am preparing myself for the world we are traveling to." Sora said. Lulu scoffed before waving her fingers slowly. A blue light enveloped them before a flash was seen around the trio before they were seen again, blinking. "What was that for?" Sora asked.

"I have cast a spell on our clothing so that they will change to better fit the world we are in, outside of this one." She explained. The two nodded before they piled onto the ship. As they traveled they discussed the world they were going to.

"Its ruled by an Emperor, and seems to be quite prosperous." Silver said.

"Then why did you choose this one? Isn't the point of doing this so that I can help them out?" Sora asked.

"Aye lad. But as I traveled to it, there be shadow ships getting close to it." Silver explained as he turned the help slightly.

"Ah, so the heartless are getting closer to the world. Its only a matter of time till they appear." Sora inferred.

"It seems that this may be a problem." Lulu said looking behind them. The two turned to look and saw a heartless ship on their tails.

"Not again." Silver groaned. After an hour of dodging and maneuvering, they lost the ship and were closing in on the world. It was covered in dense foliage and mountains. "This be the world."

"Zzzzz. Overlord." Jumba said from the communicator. Sora pulled it out from his jacket. "I have upgraded ship slightly now. In storage area you will see four spherical objects. They are short range teleporters, going up to thirty miles of the ship. Place one down and you'll be able to return to ship if its within range." Jumba said before the image cut out.

"Well, it seems getting Jumba on our team is even more prosperous than expected." Sora smiled.

"I wish the Doctor told me he be improvin me ship." Silver said, opening the galley compartment. Inside were the devices like Jumba said. "Well, at least this be makin travel easier." Silver said pocketing the orbs.

They entered the worlds orbit shortly after and landed in a clearing, not too far away from a large city. Their clothes changed dramatically. Silver now sported a wooden arm and leg, while his clothes turned into some sort of armor. His cap turned into a helmet of some kind that covered his eye and ear. Lulu now wore a black silk dress, with purple earrings. As for Sora, he had a mixture of the two. He had armored pants and shoes, but over his chest he had a grey silk shirt. On his his head he had a sort of silver crown. His sword remained at his side, and arm guards were under his sleeves. "Sweet duds huh?" Sora asked, showing his teenage side.

Silver decided to test the new teleporters and threw one of the orbs on the ground. As soon as it touched the earth, a green circle appeared where the orb was moments ago. "Interesting. Makes ye wonder how it works." Silver said. He stepped into the circle and immediately appeared on the ship.

"That will be very handy. Does it work both ways?" Lulu asked.

"No idea. Lets find out." Silver smiled. He looked around before he spotted a screen that Jumba had added to the ship. He clicked it and a list appeared of different teleporters in the area. He clicked the only one in the list and appeared right where he stood before. "That be quite the rush boyo!" Silver said. "Let me put the ship in the air so that no one stumbles upon it." Silver said returning to the ship. He set off and after about twenty minutes, returned to the clearing.

"So where now Sora?" Lulu asked.

"I guess we go find the emperor." He shrugged. It took them a half hour to make it to the city once they found the main road. After asking a bit, they were directed to a road that lead up to a giant gold head.

"I hope the emperor doesn't look like that." Sora said pointing towards the head. Silver burst out laughing while Lulu had a small smile on her face as she was amused. Upon arriving at the top of the mountain they were stopped by two guards.

"Halt. Who goes there?" One of them asked. They leveled their spears at the three. Sora pulled his shoulder's back and stepped forward.

"I am Emperor Sora. These are my traveling companions, and I wish to speak to your emperor about a coming threat." Sora said. The guards looked at each other before they relaxed their stance before one of the guards entered the fortress.

"I am sorry sir, but I have never heard of you. Please wait here while we inform the emperor of your arrival." The guard spoke.

"It is of no consequence, you are just doing your job." Sora smiled. The guard smiled in response as well as the other guard appeared from the door with a large man dressed in a green poncho.

"Emperor Cuzco has agreed to see you."

And that's it for the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed. Next chapter will have the name of the emperor's new groove world in it. I bid you all adieu.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Ladies and Germs! Summer is here so let the writing begin, again. So, Sora is OOC, for those of you not noticing. Not much else to say, i have a few worlds planned out so far, and some future content I'm working on, but other than that, ON WITH THE SHOW! Just give me the hundred dollars. WRONG SHOW! But would be interesting for a cameo haha.

As the trio passed the guards, a man wearing a green poncho exited the palace. His face was sunken in, and he looked shocked. Sora raised a hand and the others stopped. "Excuse me, why are you so upset?" Sora asked. The man looked up at them and furrowed his brow.

"It's nothing, just a decision the emperor made about my village." He said before his face fell to the ground once more.

"It must not be good news then. If you don't mind waiting a while, I would like to speak with you later about what the emperor told you." Sora said before nodding to his friends. They started walking once more, only halting for the guards to move their spears out of the way. The man looked at them once more, confused with the meeting he just had. He mentally shrugged before slowly descending the mountain. Inside, the three marveled at the architecture, and narcissism. Whoever the Emperor was, he definitely liked himself.

A guard walked up to them and ushered them into a large thrown room. "Ah, you must be man who calls himself Emperor Sora." Came a voice from way up on the thrown. It was at least twenty feet up in the air. Sora looked up to see an 18 year old man, with shoulder length black hair. He had blue earrings, and a gold crown. He had a red robe with some sort of gold undershirt.

"Yes, I am Emperor Sora, I hail from a distant land, and come with a warning. Dark forces are moving upon this land. You must ready your army to fight them." Sora said unwavering.

"Uh huh, thanks for the warning, you can go now. Bye-Bye." The emperor said. Sora's eye twitched at being dismissed so casually.

"You aren't actually going to do anything, are you?" Sora asked.

"Uh, no. Now I said you can go now." The Emperor said, his face a little more stern. Sora narrowed his eyes before turning around. "Welcome to the Land Under the Sun!" The Emperor remarked snarkily as they left.

"The nerve of that fool." Sora said, darkness flashing in his eyes. "We try to warn him of an actual threat, and he sits in his gold chair, waiting for his bonbons." Sora ranted as they walked down the steps.

"I take it your meeting didn't go so well either?" The man from earlier said, approaching them. He still looked upset, but he managed to hold it together. The darkness from earlier disappeared from Sora's eyes.

"Ah, it's you." Sora smiled.

"Yep. You wanted to talk with me? My name's Pacha by the way." Pacha introduced. He stuck his hand out. Sora shook it, the smile remaining on his face.

"My name is Sora. This is Lulu, and Silver." He introduced. "They are friends of mine, and work for me I guess." Sora said looking at them. The two shrugged. "Now, my friend, what is this about your village getting bad news?" Sora asked as they sat down at a diner.

"Oh, that. The Emperor has decided to destroy my village in favor of building a summer palace where we live." Pacha said gravely.

"That is awful Pacha. The Emperor is a fool." Sora said, trying to cheer up his new friend. Pacha looked shocked at him, and quickly looked around.

He held up a hand and whispered to Sora, "I don't think you should be saying that so loudly." Sora laughed.

"Probably not, but I don't care. He is a fool for disrespecting his citizens, and for disregarding my warning to him." Sora said. Pacha raised an eyebrow.

"You went to give the Emperor a warning?" He asked. Sora grew serious at this.

"Indeed. Monsters, made of shadow, are approaching this world. We came to offer our assistance and the warning to help fight them off." Sora explained. As soon as Sora said world, his eyes widened and he slapped his face. "I should have worded that better." He said. Pacha had a look of confusion and worry.

"World?" He asked. Sora sighed.

"Its best if we discuss this in a more secluded area. How about we accompany you to your village, and while we walk, I can explain everything?" He asked.

"Uh, sure, it's not too far a journey. I just need to pick up some things before we leave." Pacha said, looking a bit like he wasn't too sure what to do.

"Don't worry Pacha, I won't allow the Emperor to destroy your home." Sora said with a smile. Pacha returned it before they set off to get the supplies.

"Silver, go get the ship ready, I'm pretty sure it's going to be more than thirty miles." Sora said, pulling the cyborg off to the side.

"You sure Lad?" Silver asked. Sora nodded before the pirate gave a salute.

"Oh and Silver, if you encounter any animals of interest, get a sample for Jumba." Sora said. Silver nodded before he left limped out of the city. After a few hours, Pacha was ready to go, a cart pulled by an alpaca was followed close behind.

As they traveled, Sora and Lulu filled Pacha in on the worlds, his nonexistent empire, and the heartless. "So these things are causing the stars to go out?" Pacha asked.

"So it seems. I am trying to gather the stars under one banner, and protect them from this threat of the Heartless. If you wish Pacha, your village can move to my world and start anew." Sora offered. Pacha was silent in thought for a while.

"It's a tempting offer Sora, and I would love to see some of the things you've talked about, but I need to think about what's best for my people." Pacha said. Sora smiled, expecting that kind of answer. "But, if the Emperor does go through with his plan to destroy my village, I'll accept your offer." Pacha said.

"That's all I can ask." Sora said. It was night fall as they entered the cozy village. The village was a rather simple farming community, with dirt roads and simple houses. They walked all the way up the hill until they reached the furthest house. The sounds of children arguing could be heard, causing a smile to appear on Pacha's face.

"Dad!" Two young children ran from the house and hugged Pacha.

"Hey Kids!" The man smiled.

"Alright you two, pregnant woman here." A heavily pregnant woman, presumably Pacha's wife, walked out of the house and hugged the large man. "Oh, we have guests." She smiled as she let go of her husband. "I'm Chicha, Pacha's wife." She introduced. "And you two, I told you that you could stay up till your father got home."

"Awwww. Dad can we stay up?" Tipo asked. The kids gave him puppy dog eyes. Pacha looked like he would say yes before an idea came to him.

"Sure kids, but your mom and I are going to stay up and talk about how much we love each other." He said before making an exaggerated kissy face and kissing his wife. Chicha giggled before the two kids gagged and ran to their room.

"You have a lovely family Pacha." Sora said, reminding the two that they were still not alone. "I'm Sora, and this is Lulu." He introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you. Will you two be staying the night?" Chicha asked.

"If it's not a hassle for you. We met Pacha after he met with the Emperor." Sora smiled.

"Oh yeah. The emperor... he had some bad news. But Sora and his friends are working on changing the emperor's mind." Pacha said. The alpaca behind them whined. "Oh, I better go put Misty away."

"What was my husband talking about?" Chicha asked. Sora sighed.

"May we sit down?" He asked.

"Oh yes, please. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, motioning to their couches.

"No, thank you." Sora smiled. Chicha nodded as she joined them in a chair. "The Emperor, wishes to destroy your village, in order to build a summer palace." Sora said. Pacha's wife's mouth hung open.

"A-Are you sure that's what he said?" She asked. Sora nodded his head sadly. "How dare the Emperor do this to us!" Chicha said, standing up from her seat. The fury in her eye's could have set the house on fire if she had any magic. "The nerve of that man! If I was Pacha I would have marched back in there and demanded the Emperor to change his mind!"

"As I explained to Pacha, if I cannot stop the Emperor, You and your village are welcome to start a new life in my empire." Sora said. Chicha stopped her rampage and looked at him.

"You are an Emperor?" She asked.

"Yes. Of a land very far from here. I came here to simply prepare the Emperor of a coming threat to the world." Before Chicha could respond, Pacha rushed back into the house.

"Sora I think you should see this." He said. He had a look of panic about him so both Sora and Lulu got up and followed the man to a small shed. "Where'd he go!?" Pacha asked allowed.

"Where did who go Pacha?"

"The Emperor! He was here, but he got turned into a llama." Pacha said. A look of panic set in on the older man's face. "Oh no! He actually went into the jungle!"

"Pacha. Pacha!" Sora yelled. Pacha looked at the young Emperor. "Tell us everything that happened."

...

"Alright Misty. You have a good night now." Pacha said. He turned around to leave but stopped, having noticed a sack on his cart was moving. He carefully approached it before opening the bag.

"Uhhhh..." Groaned a red and black llama as it stretched it's neck.

"Hey there little guy. Where did you come from?" Pacha asked, relaxing as it was just a llama. He went to stroke the beast's neck before it raised a hoof at him.

"Nooo touchy..." It said as if coming out of a haze.

"Demon llama!" Pacha yelled before running to the other side of the clearing. The llama seemed to gain it's bearings before screaming and tried to run on two legs. He ran for a few seconds before gravity took over and the llama fell on its back against the fence.

"A-All right Demon llama. Stay calm. I mean you no harm." Pacha said.

"Who you calling a llama?" The llama asked.

"Wait, Emperor Kuzco!?" Pacha asked in alarm.

"Yeah, who else would I be?" Kuzco asked.

"Uh, you don't... go like this." The village leader couldn't begin to explain the change to the emperor so he had him wiggle his fingers.

"What is this some kind of peasant, Huh!?" He stopped mid sentence having seen his hand had transformed into a hoof. He ran over to the well and looked in it. "Oh no! This can't be happening!" Kuzco panicked.

"You're Majesty, how did this happen!?" Pacha asked.

"I don't remember! W-Wait! I remember you! I told you I was going to tear down your village and you got mad at me! And then you turned me into a llama!" Kuzco accused.

"What!? How could I have done this?" Pacha asked.

"I don't know! But you did. How am I going to be Emperor now!?" He yelled, arms to the heavens. He opened his eyes, an idea having come to him. "Yzma's 'secret lab'!" He said, doing quotations around it. "She's got to have something there that will fix me!" He said before he tried to walk on two legs again. Pacha pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're Majesty, Emperor Sora is in my house right now, Maybe he will know how to fix you." He explained.

"Wait, Emperor Sora? I remember him too! He tried to warn me about something and I told him to go away. He must have kidnapped me and convinced you to keep me here!" Kuzco said. "I gave you way to much credit for turning me into a llama. This must be all his fault."

"Of course not! Look, if he can't fix you, I'll take you back to the Palace myself if you would build your summer palace somewhere else." Pacha said.

"No way." Kuzco said.

Pacha seemed to argue with himself for a moment. "Then you can build your summer house else where." He said, looking like he couldn't believe what came out of his mouth.

"What did you say?" Kuzco said narrowing his eyes.

"Build your summer home some place else. This village is here to stay. If you agree to that. I'll take you back to the palace." Pacha said before he stood back up. "I'm going to go get Sora, you stay here."

"Wait. I have a secret to tell you." Kuzco said. Pacha leaned in to better hear.

"Closer. Closer." He said until Pacha's ear was right next to his mouth. "I don't make deal with Peasants!" He yelled. "Now either help me or I'll make my way back to the palace myself."

"No, you stay right here until I come back with Sora." Pacha said before standing back up and hurrying towards his home.

...

"It seems that the Emperor has a bit of amnesia, most likely from however he got into the sack." Lulu said. "He must also be under some kind of enchantment to have turned into a llama." She speculated.

"You guy's have to help me find him. He might die out there. There are poisonous snakes, quicksand, and Jaguars out there." Pacha said.

"Of course." Sora started before a voice cut him off.

"Sora!" Silver's voice radiated out of Sora's back pocket. The teen reached around and pulled out the communicator.

"Silver. What's up?" He asked.

"We've got Heartless ships incoming! There be at least a dozen of the blighters." Silver said.

"Alright. Hold on." Sora said before turning back to Pacha. "Pacha. It seems you will have to save the Emperor alone, for now. This is the threat I was telling you about. If those ships make it here, this whole world is in danger." Sora explained. Pacha looked wide eyed at this.

"Alright. Be safe out there Emperor Sora." He said before rushing towards the jungle. After he was gone, Sora explained the situation to Chicha before he threw a teleporter on the ground near where Kuzco went missing.

"Ready down here Silver!" Sora said to the communicator. A few minutes passed before they were ported back on to the ship. "Status." He said.

"There be a while fleet approaching the world." Silver said from the helm.

"Can our cannon take them out?" Sora asked.

"I don't know about all of them, but we can slow them down quite a bit." Silver snarled as he swung the helm around, dodging a laser.

"Well lets give them hell!" Sora said, jumping into action. For an hour the small ship fought the heartless, dodging torpedoes and lasers as it took out a few ships of its own. Unfortunately, the barrage overwelmed Sora and his companions, causing them to retreat.

"Alright, I'm moving ship improvement up on the list of things to do." Sora said as he accessed tye damage. The ship had a torn sail, the engine was damaged, and holes littered the hull. "Silver, can you get the ship repaired?"

Silver's eye turned blue as it scanned the ship. "Aye lad, but it will take some time."

"Fine. Lulu and I will return to the surface and make sure everything is fine." Sora explained.

Alright I think thats a good place to end it. Sorry about taking so long to update. I bid you all adieu.


End file.
